It's a WHAT?
by n00dle
Summary: SEQUEL to: The Flowers That Keep Us Alive. InuKag! SanMir, finally. Just some random stuff. fastfoward a few months. The kid. Yeahyeahyeah. SURPRISE SURPRISE! Complete.
1. Oh, The Waiting, Oh, The Moods

**IT'S A WHAT!**

**READ: Yeah, it came early. But it will NOT be updated as quick. So that's a downside. It's coming early, but, won't be updated fast. Sorry :(**

Special thanks to... EVERYONE! And now, Toxic Panda gets a ONESHOT request! If you don't know the rules, look back on that one chapter I posted them on.

And I am reusing that OTHER HAND line, it was hilarious :3

C.A.M.E.O. something (sorry, too lazy to check but you know who you are): I'm not a baby. I was joking. Seriously this time. I've typed way more than 3,000 words before.

* * *

"Hachi, I must go,"

"To where, Miroku-sama?" Hachi asked.

"I feel the need to go visit my friends," Miroku, deciding that Hachi should come too, added, "will you accompany me?" Hachi, remembering what happened _last_ time, kindly nodded his head in agreement. "Inuyasha and the others, you mean?"

"Yes, them." Miroku replied. "Would you kindly take me?"

Hachi gave a soft sigh, but nodded and said, "Of course..."

* * *

"Sango-chan, is something wrong?" Kagome asked, going over by Sango's side. Kirara, the neko-mata, exchanged laps when she jumped onto Kagome's lap. "You seem sort of down..." She gently started to pet the neko-mata which was now on her lap.

"I know he was kind of annoying, and definitely a lecher, but I still sort of miss him, you know?" _Oh. Miroku-sama. _"I feel sort of bad, because I think he meant it to me... I don't think he ever once asked me to bear his child... it was his way of telling me..."

"It's okay, Sango-chan," Kagome reassured her friend. "If he doesn't return, me and Inuyasha will go and find him for you, okay? How does that sound?"

"Thank you," Sango would never admit it, but Kagome knew. She loved him back, but didn't know how to show it. Everyone knew. Kagome could even tell that Shippou and Kirara knew. Definitely Kirara though. The neko _had_ been Sango's companion for years.

"Ouch!" Kagome unexpectedly exclaimed. Kirara jumped off, and Kagome clutched her stomach. Sango looked over in worry.

"Kagome-chan! What's going on?"

"Bucket- please!"

"What in the world is going on in here! Why are you- holy crap, is it the baby?" Inuyasha shouted, barging into the hut.

"What are you, stupid?" Kagome shouted back. "Babies don't come a month early, but a bucket would h-h-elp!" Inuyasha, realizing what was going on, picked up a bucket Kagome brought that was nearby and put it in front of her face just in time.

"Oh, god, are you okay?" Sango asked.

"Y-y-yeah-h-h..." Kagome was kind of shaky at what just happened. "I-I'll-l g-o-o so-o-o y-you-u d-don't h-have to-to w-watch th-this..."

"No way, this is your and Inuyasha's hut, I can go over to Kaede's!" Sango told her, standing up and making her leave.

"T-t-hank-k-k y-y-o-ou-u," Kagome replied, before throwing up again. Inuyasha came and sat by her side, putting his right arm around her for comfort.

"Youn can get through this," Inuyasha told her. "It will come out fine and good in the end."

"T-this is-s y-your f-fault..."

"What...?"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Oh, yes. He'd gone two days without the trouble of mood swings, and forgotten about them.

"What did I do?"

"You got me pregnant! If it weren't for this, I wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't what...? Don't you want a kid...?"

"Yeah, I do! But I wouldn't be sick, I wouldn't be fat, I hate this!"

"Kagome, I know you, you can get through with this! you are a tough woman!"

"J-just help m-me get through this..." Inuyasha just thought: _I'm the one who will need help, with those mood swings. They will kill me! The only one thing scarier than a youkai or something like Naraku!_

"Oh my god, KAGOME!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see Sango, now stepping inside their hut.

"What?" Inuyasha asked for her.

"You'll never guess who is outside!" Kagome stood up with the help of Inuyasha, and he also helped her out the hut following Sango. "I was out here, on my way, and I saw this thing in the sky, well, look who it is! Isn't this great?" Sango excitedly pointed at Hachi who was now transformed to his normal state, and Miroku. "Houshi-sama, you've returned!"

"Me and Hachi-" - Hachi softly cleared his throat - "Okay, I wanted to come back and see all of you. I didn't expect Sango to be here, however. Have you found Kohaku? Is that why you have rejoined them?"

"Oh, you'll never guess how we went to actually _get _Kohaku...it involves Sesshoumaru and doing something nice." Kagome told him, emphasizing a lot to show how weird it was to have Sesshoumaru do something 'nice'.

"Sesshoumaru? We are talking about Inuyasha's brother, correct?" Miroku asked, "It sounds like you have a lot to tell me, huh?"

"HOUSHI-SAMA!" Sango shouted excitedly, running up to Miroku for once, and hugging him. "We missed you..._ I_ missed you..."

"My dear Sango, do call me Miroku." (I had to stop that Houshi-sama sometime) He didn't care that the world was watching - had he ever before? - and apparently neither did Sango, so he hugged her back. Some things... never change.

"Eep! YOU'RE STILL A PERVERT, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU!" She shouted, jumping from Miroku's grasp and slapping him.

"Ugh, Miroku-sama, when_ will _you learn...?" Hachi sighed under his breath.

* * *

"Seems I've missed out on a _ lot_," Miroku stated, staring at Kagome's rather round stomach and that fact that her and Inuyasha were sitting next to each other. "Do tell me- ouch." Sango had done as always; stood up then hit him over the head with her Hiraikotsu. It was like a daily thing. Again, Kagome had to pull the bucket from her side - now empty, she'd disposed of the contents earlier after Miroku came - in front of her face. She grabbed some napkins from her piled of what she'd brought form her house and wiped her mouth off with it.

"It isn't exactly fun, but," she looked at Inuyasha, then turned back. "I'd kind of like to have a kid. You've already noticed the hut, too, I take it..."

"This hut belongs to you two?" Kagome nodded her head in response to Miroku. "I really have been gone a long time, then."

"Yes, try around eight months!" Inuyasha added.

"The baby is due in a month or less," Kagome told him. "I haven't gone to a doctor in case it's a hanyou, but I've been keeping track of the average time."

"Wow, Sango, I never expected this out of you," Inuyasha commented, seeing that it was her turn to lean up against someone, this being Miroku.

"Oh, I don't want to hear it, get-your-seventeen-year-old-girlfriend-pregnant boy." Sango said in defense against Inuyasha. He gave a glare at her, and Sango gave him a death glare.

"Hachi, you're rather quiet," Kagome said.

"Sorry," Hachi spoke up. "I am not quite sure on what to say." (Sorry from me-- I'm not the expert on Hachi's character! So he may be OOC!)

"It's okay," Kagome spoke up, and she stood up rather suddenly, holding the bucket. "I am going to go empty this..."

"Might I ask where you empty it, so I know where not to go..." Miroku asked.

"It's somewhere deep in the forest, I doubt you'd find it unless you really tried." Kagome replied, walking out of the hut again.

"She's not doing so good, Kagome-chan," Sango told Miroku. "Pregnancy isn't helping her at all. But I think she'll be happy once she actually has the baby."

"Maybe that will be us, someday." Miroku said with a tone of lechery.

"Don't think so! Kissing is as far as we'll ever get! I don't want to be like that..."

"At least we'll get _somewhere_..." Miroku said, trailing off, and there was soon a red mark on his face. Sango had stood up quickly and slapped him again.

"Well, you don't seem to note these things, I on the other hand-" At the same time as he was talking, his hand reached for Sango's behind, but she turned, blushed, and slapped it away.

"YES, THE_ OTHER _HAND PLEASE!"

"Woah, Sango, You aren't even pregnant and you have mood swings." Inuyasha commented.

* * *

Kagome awoke to face Inuyasha, who was still sleeping. Of course, Sango stayed at her house again - when they went she swore she could hear her grandfather mutter "Does that girl have a home or what?" - and Miroku stayed at Kaede's for the night. Sango said she would talk to Kagome's mom and try to work something out with her so Miroku could stay. Maybe even on the couch, or in the guest room. Kagome took Miroku and Hachi through the well last night, too, so they could see her house. Since Sango was now staying there every night it was easier for her to explain and for them to understand since she was also from their time and knew how to explain it.

"Inuyasha..." she murmured softly, which was enough to wake him up. His ears were so sensitive and aware of things like that. He slowly opened his eyes to face her now, sort of surprised she had gotten up before him. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Kagome's chance was tempting... so_ooo _tempting... taking the advantage of him still needing to wake up, she edged a bit closer, lifted her hands up, and rubbed his ears. "Gotcha."

"Ugh," Inuyasha sighed, but he showed no signs of protest. "It's time like this I wish you had dog-ears so I could do the same to you and see how you like it."

"You know you like it,"

"No, actually, I don't,"

"Then why are you letting me do it?" Kagome asked. Then... unexpectedly... some kind of weird sound was in her ears. Where was it coming from? It was some kind of... of... _purring_ noise. Dogs don't purr, so it couldn't have been-..., but it was. It was coming from _Inuyasha_. "Dogs don't purr! ...Do they?"

"Shut up! They don't!"

"Then... tell me... why are _ you _purring...?"

"I'm no- oh. That's me...?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Well, I dunno... I'm not the expert on youkai and hanyous, you know." Kagome stopped tweaking his ears, and it stopped. Apparently... he wasn't controlling it. But it was her little way of figuring out if he liked what she was doing or not. Now he couldn't deny a thing he liked, but said he didn't. If only he had a tail... no, that would look creepy. No, correction. It would look _really_ creepy, if Inuyasha had a tail. Kouga looked weird enough with one already.

"I just feel like lying in bed..." Kagome said with a sort of musical tune to her voice.

"Not feeling well again?" Inuyasha asked, worried.

"No, no, I just don't feel like getting up, that's all," Kagome replied, stretching her arms up into the air. "Getting up for school normally is horrible... oh... school... guess I'm not going to school anymore, am I? Hahah. I'd rather stay here anyway."

"Don't they have those 'missing report' things or whatever?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Won't they make one for you?"

"Not if I go back every so often... Jii-san will probably make some kind of disease excuse anyway," Kagome said, watching Inuyasha as he stood up slowly. "I'll have to wait until after the baby, and until my extra weight goes. If I go before the baby, people will know, if I go after without waiting to lose my weight, I'll be called fat."

"Hmm... are you hungry?"

"Kind of."

"Maybe I can get something from your mother at home, breakfast in bed, how's that sound?" Inuyasha was acting rather nice lately. Was it the 'swings?

"Where'd you even get that idea?"

"The only thing you really let me do at your house is have me watch that weird box 'TV' thing..." Inuyasha replied. "So I have to frikkin' watch that soul stealing thing and on this one 'show' thing of yours this midget guy brought his midget wife breakfast in bed!"

"Oh, well, that's nice of you, Inuyasha," Kagome said, mentally laughing at Inuyasha's use of the word 'midget'. "But don't make my mother cook, I can do it..."

"Not like this, you aren't," Inuyasha told her, taking every precaution. "I don't want a retarded son or anything."

"Inuyasha! No son of yours is going to be retarded!"

"I just don't want anything to happen, okay! I'll get Shippou to watch the hut, since I am going." _Oh, yeah, Shippou's protection makes me feel SO much better. _Inuyasha exited the hut, and Kagome sat there staring at where he had last been for awhile.

Apparently he hadn't gotten Shippou to watch her. She didn't expect him to, anyway. She doesn't want to be mean, but seriously... Shippou isn't exactly one of the best protectors in the world. Inuyasha was always the best, and in first place for now and forever. Curse all the people or youkai who call him pathetic and underestimate him just because he's a hanyou. He'd be the most ferocious, killing, awesome hanyou they've ever met. They'd never make it out alive to tell everyone else about this guy.

He'd definitely kill Sesshoumaru one day. If he didn't she'd somehow find the willpower to do it. Sesshoumaru was... an idiot. Plain and simple.

Now, as for her boredom.

"There has to be something around here that will cure my boredom... out of everything I've brought..." Kagome looked around the room, then stopped when her eye caught something very special to her. A photo album. But not just any photo album. One where she put pictures she'd taken of her and Inuyasha when she brought her camera. Usually he was always like "GET THAT UGLY THING AWAY FROM ME!" but in the end, she made him change his mind and let her take the picture. She sat up just enough to lean over and grab it, then brought it back over to her and looked through the pictures.

The first was when she'd convinced him the photo booth wasn't some kind of youkai trying to kill her, after the first incident before they caught up with Kaguya. In the first he was in the back pouting, the second she was grabbing his arm trying to make him get a real picture, the third he was standing next to her but not smiling, the fourth she was forcing him to smile, and finally, in the sixth, she got him smiling with her at the camera. All 6 of these little pictures were crammed in the picture slot and taped shut.

She turned the page. The next picture was one she caught of Inuyasha in the corner. She tried getting him, but he shoved the camera away, pouted, but then she turned it back and clicked really fast, only getting half of him in it.

The next was a picture she had Sango take, after hours of explaining it to her. It was a picture of Kagome osuwari-ing him, but not really. She told him if he didn't get on the ground and pretend to be osuwari-ed, she would would osuwari him. So he did it, then she pointed at him, looking all angry, like she was osuwari-ing him, and Sango took the picture.

She flipped the page again to get to a picture she'd taken of Inuyasha sleeping just recently. Proof she was now waking up earlier than him.

She flipped through the rest of the pictures, remembering certain things from each one. Almost all of them from the past seven months or so. Inuyasha never really let her take very many pictures before they got close. Even now he didn't enjoy it, but he knew she did... so, he let her.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, coming inside the hut. She turned to look after shutting the book, and saw that he was balancing the plate for her perfectly on his left hand.

"Pictures," she replied, shoving the book away. Not even he knew that she made an album... especially ones full of just him, and sometimes him and her.

"Oh, okay, well, here..." He got closer and set the plate on her lap since she was still sitting. "I managed to catch your mother right as she was making it, so it's here a little early."

"Here, let me show you this book," Kagome said, picking it up, careful not to drop the plate. "It's a special one." She handed it to him, and he sat down right next to her, looking through the pictures.

"These are only of you and me," he commented, looking at a few more. "How come you never showed me this before?"

"Well, knowing you... I thought you'd call it stupid, because I made it especially for us," she said, then carefully pointed him to the first pictures. The small ones from the photo booth. "Remember? Do you realize how long ago this was? How long I've had this?"

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't realize, I didn't see that you..." he felt kind of bad, now knowing that she'd had this for this long. And she probably wanted pictures earlier, but he always told her to get that ugly thing away from her face. "I was still confused, you know. But... you, remember the pendant with the pictures in them?"

"Uh, yeah..." She said, before taking a bite of toast. She watched Inuyasha pull something from out of his haori. It was that same pendant she'd given him so long ago.

"I still have it..."

"But you didn't even want it then," Kagome said, after swallowing what she'd bitten off. "We weren't even... thanks, Inuyasha..."

"That was... kind of like the first kiss, wasn't it?"

"Aside from the fact that you didn't want to, yes,"

"Yeah, well, I can lie too," Inuyasha replied, setting the book down. "I returned it, didn't I?"

"Yes. You will always be my protector."

**One day intermission! LOL! Okay, well, that's an up. The down is that it will be a long time in between updates.**


	2. Has My Angel Come To Take Them Away?

**IT'S A WHAT!**

**I DO NOT OWN INU-TACHI (nor did I last chapter) BUT... I DO own Kaori! Him and all his spiffyness. CRAZY ENOUGH: I will let you use Kaori for your fanfiction, if you want. Just credit me for coming up with him and all his cuteness :3**

**READ: Umm. The below. ALLOFIT.**

Special thanks to... EVERYONE!

Again.

Oh, and about the "retarded" comment. Who said Inuyasha was nice? Haha! Okay, so, anyway!

2nd movie stuff.. umm... yeah. Well, it's not like they know they are in a movie so I will put in parenthesis (1st/2nd/3rd/4th/etc. movie/episode/etc.)

**If you just started reading this story, go and read The Flowers That Keep Us Alive FIRST. THIS IS JUST A SEQUEL!**

**HAHA so, anyway. I don't mean to be a rude one, but I don't like grammar corrections (unless its EXACT and something really hard to read). And I can't get a beta - I'm sort of a loner, I don't work well with people and I rarely give out my email address - but as for a program... I dunno.**

**And about the baby thing. I'm 13, alright. I'm not an expert on these things!**

**I'm also glad nobody asked about my spelling, lol, because if you did that would mean something is wrong with my spellchecker. I make loads of typos, so I use a spellchecker.**

**NOTICE: have I ever blocked a user, or gotten rid of a review? NO! Because I am NOT perfect, and I admit it. I don't want people to think I am. (but things that aren't true... well... let's just say I take care of those xD)**

* * *

One month. Thirty days. The wait would kill. A month of boredom, sickness, and of course, the 'swings. Kagome just waited, but Inuyasha was always pacing around the hut. Thankfully, it passed quicker than they thought. Inuyasha tried his best not to get Kagome's 'swings to act up, so that killed some of that boring time. He would now allow her to take more pictures - though he regretted it, at times - and of course, she did so. The album was filling up quick, amazingly.

Days, weeks, seconds, minutes, hours, and so on passed. Eventually they got to twenty days. Inuyasha was pacing around the hut as usual. He did that a lot lately. It was about his... tenth time circling the hut.

"Inuyasha, please you-know-what down and just wait!"

"I can't stand going on not knowing if it will be now, tomorrow, or in three days! It could be in five seconds, for all we know!"

"Well, we'll just have to expect it, won't we? There's nothing we can do about it!"

"Keh, fine!" Inuyasha gave up - Kagome's 'swings do that to you - and sat down next to Kagome. "Now what! All it comes to is being bored!"

"Go see my mother, then!" Since Kagome could go back - she didn't want anyone seeing her, a seventeen year old getting pregnant? - Inuyasha went back every now and then to tell her mother how she was doing. Sango had also talked to her and Miroku ended up staying in the guest room. Sango had to explain loads to him, since he was always messing with things. And if she told him, he understood better. "If you go, get my video camera, please."

"A _what_?" Inuyasha snorted, standing up again. "What kind of monster contraption d'you want me to-"

"A video camera. Vi-de-o ca-me-ra. Remember that. Tell Sango, she will know what it is." Kagome sighed at Inuyasha. Sango had gotten used to things better than him, mainly because she trusted Kagome on certain things and just didn't think another thing about them. Why ask questions? You've got the luxury, maybe it's better not to know how.

"Feh. You and your stupid future items-"

"Stupid? Are you calling my time stupid?"

"No, not your time, just all the complicity-"

"Talk about complex! That's the first time in awhile I've heard you use a word with more than two syllables! You just don't try to get it! Sango actually does!" Kagome thought over it for less than a second, and said - or rather, shouted, "Ask her about it! She's form your time, she'll know how to explain it!" Inuyasha gave a nod to avoid further and more horrible 'swings. He then walked out of the hut, trying to look as cool as ever. Those mood swings would kill him before anything else, most likely. _ Just a few more days... just a few..._

Meanwhile, Kagome was busy toying with her camera. It was digital, so she'd someday have to go back home and print them out (they have a computer now, likeitornot! LOL). But she still had five pictures left on the card. Maybe she'd get one of Inuyasha holding her video camera, that would be weird. For now, she made the camera face her, positioned it a certain way, and took a picture. She'd write on the back of it once it was printed, "Just a few more days, minutes, whatever to go!"

The day would be coming soon! Finally, her time was coming. Eventually, anyway.

"Yyaaaaawwwwwckkkkkk!" Spoke a bit... _too_ soon. The pain was immense, somehow it felt like she wouldn't make it through the night. Yet she knew she would. It was so bad she passed out, and all she remembered next was Sango rushing into her hut. Inuyasha must have already been gone by then.

* * *

"Sango isn't here, apparently... I'll have to get that video camera thing later," Inuyasha said to himself after a short talk with Kagome's mother. "Maybe I sh-" he stopped in his tracks outside of the Higurashi Shrine and sniffed the air. He swore he could have somehow heard Kagome... even if she wasn't in that time. Something was up. But did he really want to go? Well, yeah, of course, but if she as having the baby... did he really want to see it?

Oh, who cared what he wanted. He was going. This was Kagome he was talking about here! Without a second thought he ran at full speed in the direction of the well-house, then jumped, landing right in front of it. Inuyasha threw the mini-shrine's door open, and stepped inside. This time it was like he dived into the well, he was in such a hurry. Kagome probably needed him. What if he was late? What if she wasn't having the baby, what if it was really something attacking her-

_Stop it. You'll worry yourself. Just get to her, and FAST!_ On the other side he wasted absolutely no time on jumping out of the well and heading in the hut's direction. _I hope Kagome's okay, I hope nothing happened, I hope everything will be fine._

"Kagome, hang in there, for me..." He kept on running, occasionally jumping, until he finally reached their hut first. He opened the door to find blood... not a good sign. It never is. He sniffed the air, and it was Kagome's blood. Mostly, anyway. There was a small bit of Sango's there too. Without another thought again, he backed out, and all but one jump was what it took to be at Kaede's hut. Before stepping inside he sniffed the air and thought for a moment about what was there.

Kagome's blood, mostly. And her scent, which was now stained with blood.

A new, mixed, and confusing scent, with blood too.

Only a hint of Sango's blood.

Kaede's weird scent.

He stepped inside, now not knowing what to expect. What he saw was a miracle of life itself. Sango and Kaede were sitting around Kagome - who was in the center - and after taking it all in... he realized that unfamiliar and oddly confusing scent. It was like a new scent, mixed with his scent and her scent. It was the baby in Kagome's hands, which was wrapped up in a blanket now. She'd done it, but he was late. He'd missed it.

Maybe that was a good thing?

"Inuyasha," Sango said, looking over at him. Kagome lifted up from looking at the child in her hands and at him. Kaede also turned. "You missed it!"

"Of course, just my luck!" Inuyasha shouted. "Once I leave, the baby comes! What lucky I have! Oh, yeah, I couldn't figure out what that video camera thing was, since Sango is here." The video camera was the last thing on Kagome's mind. She was kind of surprised Inuyasha wasn't going something along the lines of 'WHAT IS IT! A BOY OR A GIRL?'

"Um, Inuyasha..." Kagome started.

"Sango, why did I smell your blood too?"

"Inuyasha, um..."

"Yeah, I cut myself, and just as I was bandaging it up I herd Kagome scream," Sango lifted up her finger to show that it was now bandaged. "So I didn't finish it until now. I just finished wrapping it up when you stepped in."

"INUYASHA!" God, the girl could scream. Even without the swings. Inuyasha still didn't move an inch from his post (not even a millimeter! LOL).

"What?"

"It's a boy!" Oh, yeah. He'd totally spaced that one. He was more concerned as of how Kagome was doing for once... "So, as I've told them, that means his name is Kaori, remember..." Kagome added the 'remember' part not really as a question. More like just an add-on. Or a question, but one of those you don't really have to answer. Inuyasha was... speechless. They'd had the kid now. More importantly, they'd had a _male _kid. But on top of all of it...

...Kagome was safe, and fine.

It was then Inuyasha took the time to notice the details. He thought it probably looked like him as a baby, meaning... it was hanyou, wasn't it? He had the same silver ears... and as Kagome had obviously noticed - Inuyasha watched as she toyed with Kaori's little ears - they were just like his. The baby was cute, he had to admit. And this... this was the miracle of life. They had created this. Together. It seemed to install some kind of not normal pride in Inuyasha.

"Are you going to come over here, or what?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha flipped back to reality, then slowly made his way to the baby Kaori in Kagome's hands. He'd expected the child sometime... it was just like every time he thought about it, it was such a long time off. But now... it was... passed! The months of 'swings, pacing the hut, sickness... done. All over.

"It's... I never... it seemed so far off-" Inuyasha stopped himself. What mattered... was now. What was happening that very moment. He got down on his knees, and began to sniff the air to take in everything again.

Kagome's scent, mostly. It was the best.

A little bit of Kagome's blood.

Sango's blood, but not that much now since it was wrapped up.

Kaede.

And this new scent, Kaori. It was like a mix of his and Kagome's scent, plus another one all combined to make Kaori. He was kind of scared to touch him, for some reason. Some unknown reason. But none the less did Inuyasha poke - not hard - then start to play with Kaori. Play? Inuyasha? Strange, but... Kaori seemed to find joy in messing and inspecting Inuyasha's fingers and claws. Kaori had little short claws, sort of like rats. (by the way... I HAVE PET RATS! RATTIES! They are so cute)

Kagome couldn't help but watch, and started to get another idea... Inuyasha's attention was set on Kaori, so...

She reached her arms up over his head, and started to mess with his ears. Inuyasha paid no attention to it, but every now and then his ears moved a bit from being touched.

"Umm... what... is that?" Sango asked. Kagome hadn't realized it, being so wrapped up in what she was doing, but Inuyasha was making the purring noise again. He stopped playing with Kaori, and just stared. Next thing they knew... there was an unusual noise for a time like this... something was breaking the silence.

_Laughter_. From... Kaori!

"Is that a purring noise?" Sango asked.

"Um, yes," Kagome replied.

"From who?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, wondering what would come next. Kaori stopped laughing as she stopped rubbing Inuyasha's ears, since he stopped... purring, or whatever that was.

"Dogs don't-" Kagome interrupted Sango's speech.

"Yes, I know, that's why its... um... strange. Listen, I'm just going to go back to our hut, and, um-" Kagome realized something as she stood and looked around. "Where's Miroku-sama?"

"Houshi-sama isss..." Sango sat for a moment, remembering what he'd told her, then said, "Him and Hachi went out somewhere, I don't remember where though..."

"Oh, okay," Kagome said, carefully holding Kaori. Inuyasha stood up beside her and helped her for support. "If you need me, you know where I'll be, okay?"

"Okay," Sango replied, watching Inuyasha hold Kagome out of the hut. "Now, Kaede-baba (I think I got that right...?)..." Sango pulled Kagome's flowers out from behind her. "Would you please finish telling me what you were saying before? You know, before Kagome-chan, and all..."

"Oh, right... the flowers... you are positive they blocked my sister Kikyou's attacks?"

"That's what Kagome-chan said,"

"Do you know where Inuyasha got the flowers?"

"I'm not quite certain, but I remember a village nearby..."

"Did there happen to be a neko-mata sort of like Kirara at the village?"

"Yeah, I actually mistook her for Kirara once-"

"That explains it," Kaede said, calmly. "That is the holy village. The flowers Inuyasha got were nearby, I take it most likely in their garden..."

"I wouldn't know,"

"Well, they must be, to be able to do that," Kaede replied. "The flowers in the garden of the Holy Land can do just about anything, but only if given by a certain person to another. They will protect their owner if they were given to that person by the other person they are fated to spend their life with. In this case, Inuyasha gave them to her. You see, if Inuyasha had given her those, but wasn't really destined to be with her... we'd have a dead Kagome on our hands."

"So, let's say Kouga gave them to her. Since Kouga isn't really her true love and the person she's supposed to stay with, she'd have died?"

"Yes, exactly. The people of the Holy Land rely on magic for their flowers and only believe in what they think is true."

"Kaede, do you know any more about this place?"

"Yes, I do..."

"Would you tell me more about it?"

* * *

Sango's plan was good. After long lessons with Kaede, she had her idea on what to do for the two. They deserved it, after all. It also turned out the Holy Land could do way more than just that. According to Kagome - she'd told her what Kaede said, leaving out the details of her plan - it was like a resort. Whatever that was. But Sango believed Kagome, since she had said that resorts were good, and she'd enjoy it. Other than that, they were good with weapons, clothing, and some more. Sango had suggested to Kagome she get some Sengoku Jidai clothes like them, she already had a hut. Getting weapons would be a good idea, too, and Sango knew how to get out of paying for it all. Kaede had also told her that right now was a time of chaos there, since youkai were invading. They'd easily rid of the youkai and in return, get clothes or whatever.

Maybe she was getting more like Miroku. But what else could they do? According to everyone, they had zero in their bank account... whatever that was. Another Kagome thing.

"Inuyasha, now would you go get my video camera? I'm sure Sango will go with you."

"Keh. Must I?" Inuyasha was normal again, alright. He didn't have to worry about the 'swings.

"Please? I want to get you, me, and Kaori on tape!"

"What does that mean?"

"Just go and get it with Sango, then you'll see."

"Why don't you go with me? Don't you want to show your mother Kaori?"

"Oh, looks like I do have a reason to go... then, let's go later when Souta gets home from school, I want him to see too."

"You know... this may sound stupid, but... do you think Kaori will be able to go through the well?"

"Hmm... most likely, he is _our_ child." Kaori was sleeping in a bundle of blankets over in a corner of the room. "You know what I want to do?" Kagome asked.

"Ugh, what?" Inuyasha replied, with a tone of disgust in his voice. Kagome turned to face him... then... she jumped at him.

"This!" She attacked and began to toy with his ears again. "I like to listen to you... um... purr..."


	3. The Starting of Sango's Plan

**IT'S A WHAT!**

**I STILL DO NOT OWN INU-TACHI BUT... I DO own Kaori! Him and all his spiffyness. CRAZY ENOUGH: I will let you use Kaori for your fanfiction, if you want. Just credit me for coming up with him and all his cuteness :3 (in case you didn't see this the last chapter)**

**If you see someone using Kaori and doesn't credit me, tell me in a review PLEASE. I need to know these things to I can totally destroy them for doing crap like that.**

**OMG I AM LIKE GETTING A WEBSITE (ok, its an MSN group, but it will be a website because I will not have members... I AM ONLY ACCEPTING MY REVIEWERS AS MEMBERS, so if you sign up for MSN to join the group make your name the same one as on here, so I know who you are) it's under construction, but... it's...**

**groups . msn . com / aibyouka**

**Without the spaces.**

* * *

"Inuyasha!" 

"YOU make the baby shut up!" Kaori was screaming at the top of his lungs... again. Kagome thought it would be around six in the morning on that day, judging by the amount of light outside. Kaori served as her temporary alarm clock for the past week, and it was getting R E A L L Y annoying. REALLY annoying. "Kagome, I don't like that look in your eye..." She sat baby Kaori down on the blankets and edged closer to Inuyasha, who was sitting next to her covering his poor ears.

"I have to, or else he'll never stop!"

"Don't even try and-"

"How else are we going to get him to stop!"

"NOT MY EARS!"

"Fine, then," Kagome's tone of voice calmed down a bit. Inuyasha knew what was coming. "I know what will make him laugh, if you won't let me rub your ears!"

"Kagome... no..."

"Osuwari!" WHAM! Something... was missing. But they couldn't quite place it, being in their own little world. Inuyasha didn't even bother getting up and out of his hole. The crying was gone, and replaced by laughter, from - you guessed it - Kaori. "I knew that would work..."

"I prefer the ear-rubbing, thank you very much," Inuyasha retorted from his hole, and he slowly stood up. "I'm not exactly fond of _that_!" He pointed down at the hole he'd made, then bent down and picked up the blanket that was halfway into the hole. "Grr... now we have to fix it."

"I'm sure someone will fix it for us, and you can help them," Kagome said. "We need to get this one on tape..." She turned, but was surprised to see that the video camera's red light was on. It was recording. How long had it been recording? Did Kagome leave it on, or had someone else turned it on? She picked it up, and turned again to face Inuyasha. She began to toy with it, stopped recording, then opened the video side and started to play the video. Inuyasha sat next to her and watched the thing.

_Everybody was currently sleeping. Kaori being in between Inuyasha and Kagome. A bit of light peering through here and there. Then, Kaori's eyes popped open... for what reason he did the following is STILL unknown._

_"Waaaaahhhhhhhh!11!(AN: had to add the '11'... for effects :3)!11oneone!1"_

_"Gyahh!" Inuyasha and Kagome both jumped up in unison and looked at the annoying Kaori. Both covered their ears in attempt to drain out the noise._

_"Inuyasha!"_

_"We need to get this on on tape... oh..." The camera screen moved a bit, had a very close shot of Kagome's eye, then turned pitch black._

"We look so stupid, watching us like this..." There was a very long pause... "Iinnuuyyaasshhaa?"

"What?"

"What are you doing...? You can stop staring at the camera."

"It's just like that television thing... you are on it, but you're still here, and... ow, my head hurts, gods..."

"It's just technology, okay?" Kagome replied, setting the camera down after turning it off with a small click of a button. "Don't think much of it, m' kay?"

"Sheesh... what... EVER."

* * *

"Remind me_ again _why we're going somewhere...?" Inuyasha snapped at Sango. They'd finally left - the same day - for the Holy Land. Of course, Sango couldn't tell them where that was, why, nor anything about the flowers. It would be a surprise. 

"I told you it'd be fun-"

"Yes, and that seems to be ALL I can get out of you!"

"Inuyasha, stop it, you are upsetting Kaori!" Kagome screeched from behind him as she tried to play with him and make him calm down in her arms. "Poor thing..."

"Oh, jeez woman! Kaori this, Kaori that, Kaori needs-"

"Waaahhhhh!"

"Eek! Inuyasha, I told you-" Kagome tried her best to get him to stop crying. Inuyasha was such an insensitive father... he'd wanted the kid so bad, and now it was like he didn't care. At least, he didn't show it.

"Just do it," Inuyasha came to a stop, causing Kagome to stop, then Sango - with Shippou and Kirara on her shoulders - and Miroku stopped and looked at them. The monk didn't even have to say anything before getting slapped... Sango could tell what he was thinking by the look in his eyes.

"Do what?"

Inuyasha tried his best to horribly imitate her voice, and said, "Ossuuwaarriii, Inuyasha! Osuwari, oo ss uu ww aa rr ii Inuyasha, it's the only thing that makes him be quiet, Inuyasha, osuwari!"

"Ooh... that," Kagome said, looking a bit guilty, then added, "Um... sorry then. Osuwari." Sango and Miroku watched on... dumbstruck... (like OO) as Inuyasha was plummeted to the ground. It seemed as to no reason, but they immediately realized why when Kaori stopped the waterworks and started to laugh.

"Ssttuuppiidd kid..." Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he brushed dirt of his haori once he got up and out of his hole. "Stop gawking at me, and let's go!" Miroku and Sango snapped back into reality, then all of them continued on like nothing had just happened. "Are we almost there?" Inuyasha snorted after what seemed like miles of walking.

"Umm..." Shippou sniffed the air, being slightly aware of Sango's idea - the rest, as quoted, 'wasn't for kids to know about'. "Almost, but not quite." Inuyasha turned his head to see Kagome, who was slightly dragging her feet not too far behind him, but far enough. He turned the rest of the way, then jumped over to her.

"What?" Kagome asked. Couldn't be anything good, on what basis he was acting lately.

"Just a second..." Inuyasha stopped - causing her to - took hold of Kaori from her hands, then bent down so she could get on his back. "There. Get on. You look horrible all the way back here." Kagome was kind of shocked, but got on anyway. He gave Kaori back to her once she fixed herself.

"Um, thanks."

"Keh. Hold on, we've got to catch up to them now." She held on to Kaori tighter, onto Inuyasha haori tighter, and Kaori too held onto Inuyasha's haori tighter. (Haha, haori Kaori, Kaori haori, it all rhymes :)) Inuyasha ran, not as fast as he normally did, but didn't jump either. He kept going until he just about caught up with Sango and Miroku, where he came to a stop and started walking at their pace.

"Hey, Sango!" Kagome called from Inuyasha. Sango turned and looked at her, then awaited Kagome's words. "What if you guys just get on Kirara so we can get there faster? At this rate, none of us will feel like actually doing anything when we get there." Sango nodded, looked at Kirara, and once Kirara meowed in agreement Sango grabbed Miroku to stop him. Kirara jumped off of Sango's shoulder and transformed. Sango was first to get on, Shippou on her shoulder, then lastly Miroku. The neko-mata jumped into the air and flew where Sango told her to. Inuyasha ran as fast as Kirara was flying, and would occasionally jump up, but not often.

"Why don't you ever bring your bike-thing here anymore?" Inuyasha asked once on the ground.

"It broke a long time ago, and I guess I've just never really bothered replacing it..."

"Well, you know it's a pain in the butt to carry you everywhere," Inuyasha said, pausing for a second afterwards. "But... I like it anyway." Kaori was now sleeping in a blanket Kagome was holding him in, close to her. Holding him was a pain, if it weren't for the fact that Inuyasha was holding her legs she'd be scared to death of falling off. She was only holding onto Inuyasha with one hand since Kaori was in the other.

"It would have been worse, you know," Kagome replied. "If we had left with Sango before, I'd still have all that extra weight."

"I'm amazed at how fast that went away, too," Inuyasha told her. "And you don't look any different to me than you did before."

"Thanks, Inuyasha... I-"

"Inuyasha!" Everyone looked p at Sango, who was still in the air and now calling Inuyasha. "We're here, come look!" Kagome held on tighter as Inuyasha jumped and got a look-see at the scene below them.

"Why'd you take me here! This is the same place we were at... some time ago!"

"Oh, just wait, you'll see! I have something planned for you!" Sango called out, then signaled for Kirara to land somewhere in the village. Kirara started to descend down to the ground, and Inuyasha started to land with Kagome and Kaori, following Kirara.

Kirara landed in the edge of the forest, next to the village. Inuyasha landed next to her, then let Kagome get off while he held Kaori who had now woken up._ At least he's not crying... he's... actually, pretty cute... I guess..._

"Now where do we go?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't mean to act like Miroku, but..." Sango started. "I hear they are having some youkai problems. We can take care of those, and in exchange... they will have to let us stay and do things here. Thankfully, it's supposed to be loads of youkai, so... if we get rid of all of them... we'll be able to stay."

"Where will we keep Kaori?" Kagome asked, then pointed to the arrows on her back and the bow. "I have these, so I can help, but... Kaori will get hurt, so..."

"We can ask them for a place and our request ahead of time, in return for slaying the youkai," Sango replied, then Kirara turned to her smaller state and jumped onto her. "We'll just explain our situation to them, and I'm sure they'll let us keep Kaori somewhere, and someone will probably watch him for you."

* * *

"You'll let us keep Kaori here, then?" Inuyasha asked, getting impatient. 

"Yesh, yesh of coursh we will, we'll have shomeone watsh him too for you, okay?" The villager replied. Kagome nodded, and handed Kaori to him. He didn't seem mean, and as long as they had slain the youkai there was nothing to worry about.

"Now, where do we need to go to get them?" Sango asked, now in her other outfit (whatever it is... the one she wears when she slays the youkai).

"They ushually attack in the easht," the villager replied, pointing to a certain direction. "There are shome in the wesht, they shouldn't be too hard to find, they are shimple and eashy youkai but we are not ash shkilled ash mosht. We are sho glad we have you shlayersh to get rid of them for ush."

"Of course!" Kagome smiled as she said this. "Inuyasha and I always face youkai, Sango used to be from a youkai slayer's village, and now everyone battle youkai since we face them almost every day together."

"We'll be off, my good man," Miroku said, as he turned along with the rest of the group in the direction he said to go to. "We will come back all in one-piece, and your worries will be gone!"

"All of ush give you thanksh and wish you good luck on your battlesh!" The old man shouted out as they all left.

"How LONG is this going to take us?" Inuyasha said, annoyed.

"Depends," Sango replied. "If the youkai is hard to kill, it will take a bit longer than normal, won't it?"

"Don't worry, Inuyasha, we'll get rid-"

"I'm not worrying, woman! It's just a waste of time!"

"Oh please, all you care about is yourself! First it's 'Kaori's a kid, he'll do fine, no problem, you take care of him' now it's 'I want to get this done so I can go and do my own thing ALL BY MYSELF'! And you know what! I don't know how long it's been- um... never mind."

"Tell me! What is it you want to do! You're so hard to please!"

"...There they go again." Shippou muttered under his breath, as Sango and Miroku stopped then turned to look at Kagome and Inuyasha who had also stopped but were now arguing.

"I'm not that hard to please! You just seem to think of yourself all the time!"

"Just tell me what you want!" Kagome angrily stepped up right into Inuyasha's face.

"You want to know what I want?"

"Yes, I would, thank you-" Kagome put one arm up and around his neck, then lifted up and pressed her lips to his._ It's been... months... I've missed it all, it seemed like nothing ever happened..._ for once in a long time, tears started to form in her eyes.

"That's... it?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean that's it! It's like Kaori doesn't even exist, you act like he's not your own child, and..."

"No, I mean like... that's it? You couldn't tell me any of this?"

"You'd think it was stupid, and you should know yourself!"

"I'm... I'm sorry... I didn't realize- not any of it- if you'd have said something..."

_I sure noticed, _Sango thought._ Why else would I plan this trip?_

"It-it doesn't matter anymore-e..." Kagome said, trying not to cry as she started walking along with Sango and Miroku. "I tried my hardest not to you-know-what you." _She didn't osuwari me, even thought she wanted to? Am I missing something here? Wouldn't be a surprise, considering the fact that I missed... all of... that..._

"Go ahead and osuwari me!" Inuyasha yelled, catching up to Kagome. "If you are mad at me, osuwari me."

"I'm not going to, Inuyasha."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a childish way of showing that I'm mad at you and settling things! Why should I hurt you and end the whole thing when I can talk it out with you? Even though I can't, because you don't always care about talking it out, I just wish you'd be a bit nicer sometimes!"

"Kagome, do be careful about what you say here," Sango said. "This is the Holy Land... loads of things can-"

"Holy Land?" Kagome asked.

"It's got a lot to do with those flowers... just be careful here, and I'll tell you about it later."

"Feh. I hope you didn't curse me with that," Inuyasha retorted, only making the situation worse.

"There you go again, just be QUIET! Why'd you even- you'd... you'd probably be better off with Kikyou, at this rate!"

"Don't... DON'T YOU DARE GO AND BRING HER UP!"

"Then maybe you should act a little bit more civilized! It's like normal, it's like nothing ever happened between us, I was pretty surprised when you were going to carry me!" Kagome yelled back. Sango and Miroku were doing their best to act normal and not get involved in this one, yet Miroku seemed to act rather interested. "Just... just forget about it, okay? We're almost there anyway, so... so..."

After that, nobody said anything for awhile. They just kept on walking towards their destination.


	4. The Only One Ever

**IT'S A WHAT!**

**I STILL DO NOT OWN INU-TACHI BUT... I DO own Kaori! Him and all his spiffyness. CRAZY ENOUGH: I will let you use Kaori for your fanfiction, if you want. Just credit me for coming up with him and all his cuteness :3 (in case you didn't see this the last chapters)**

**If you see someone using Kaori and doesn't credit me, tell me in a review PLEASE. I need to know these things to I can totally destroy them for doing crap like that.**

**going to be here for the next ten chapters: OMG I AM LIKE GETTING A WEBSITE (ok, its an MSN group, but it will be a website because I will not have members... I AM ONLY ACCEPTING MY REVIEWERS AS MEMBERS, so if you sign up for MSN to join the group make your name the same one as on here, so I know who you are) it's under construction, but... it's...**

**groups . msn . com / aibyouka**

**Without the spaces.**

* * *

"Here's our catch of the day, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"I realize that, thanks." Came her uttered reply. Sango and Miroku went off by themselves, but Shippou and Kirara went by themselves also.. Inuyasha and Kagome had gone off alone. If they all split up into those three groups they could slay the youkai faster. Shippou had thought of it, and he figured if Kirara went with him they'd do fine alone.

Now Inuyasha and Kagome were alone together in the middle of what at first sight seemed to be a deserted area. But not a thing could fool or miss Inuyasha's nose. It was coming.

"Get your arrows ready," Inuyasha advised, watching Kagome get an arrow ready. Then he got out Tessaiga for himself... but something was wrong again. He waved it around a bit, but nothing happened. The Tessaiga... refused to transform?

"Inuyasha! It's not working, and it's getting- yeee!" There was rumbling beneath them, like a light earthquake. The youkai threw down trees as it got to them, and it resembled something like a cross between maybe a scorpion and some kind of ugly beetle. "I guess it's up to me..." Kagome muttered under her breath, as she aimed for the youkai's head. "Okay, you can do this. For Inuyasha!"

"Girl, what the heck are you doing!" Inuyasha shouted, as she let her arrow go. It was surrounded by the purifying blue light as always. "I'm not weak or anything... _Sankontessou_!" Inuyasha jumped and scratched the youkai after quickly sheathing Tessaiga. "Well, that was easy." Inuyasha stated, landing on the ground as the youkai lay dead.

"But... what about the others we'll face? Tessaiga won't work, and I don't mean to be rude, but you aren't exactly the best with your claws."

"Then I'll use force!"

"The point is I don't want you getting hurt!" Kagome shouted. "But I guess we have no choice, if Tessaiga won't work... oh, here comes another one..."

"Let me handle it, I'll take it down."

"Fine, be stubborn then. Just don't get yourself- eh?" Inuyasha had already left. With a jump into the sky and an explosion he was face to face with the youkai, which looked the same as the last. "Inuyasha... you can do... oh... no, no, no..." Kagome got one of her arrows out. This was not good. This youkai was just a trick. Made to look easy... but it's aura was a different story. Why wasn't Inuyasha noticing? Was he too wrapped up in his time of victory and destruction to notice? "Inuyasha, look out!"

"What? I can take him dow-!" With a blast of wind from the horrid thing he made a violent hole in the ground as his landing, and Kagome's bow and arrow were blew out of her hand. She was thrown back by the power.

"You baka, you're too wrapped up in your victory to notice his aura!" The youkai took the advantage of Inuyasha being down to go after Kagome. It took it's instincts of the girl being his mate. _Kill hanyou mate. Hanyou mate must die. Hanyou will be too sad to kill. Kill hanyou mate._

"Kagome! You ugly stupid looking creature, you'll die if you even so much as touch her!" Inuyasha jumped up and out of his hole with great strength. He didn't even think before pulling out Tessaiga and going right for the youkai. "I'll kill you!"

"Inuyasha, Tess-!" Kagome stopped herself in her tracks. _It transformed this time...?_

"Kaaggoommee! Stupid little- _ Kaze no Kizu_!" Before the cuts in the wind could even get anywhere near the giant youkai, it seemed to fade away and disappear. "Feh. Killed 'im."

"Try again," Kagome worriedly said, standing up. "He was an illusion, or he got away. All I know is he wasn't there to get hit."

"Aw, crap, so now what do we do?"

"Well... we can't exactly tell the villagers they are illusion and except them to have tea when they attack, especially since not all of them are illusions. So how do you get rid of illusions?"

"You have to kill their source,"

"Source?"

"Their leader! Their master, leader, lord, whatever! Once you kill that, they're all dead."

"Oh, no. It's Naraku all over again."

"Oh, it so better not be Naraku all over again! One Naraku was bad enough!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. "I will _ not_ let _anyone_ do _anything_-"

"Let's just go... maybe it wasn't an illusion, after all. I don't know. Let's just go. The faster it's all done, the faster..."

"The faster...?" Inuyasha pressed, urging Kagome to go on.

"Nothing," Kagome responded, with a kind of hurt tone to her voice.

Inuyasha's expression, however, was more than hurt. _She can't tell me...?_

* * *

"Kagome-chan, are you up for what I have planned?" Sango asked. She didn't really except an answer, though. Inuyasha and her must've gotten into a fight, because she hadn't seen them make eye contact for... who knows how long. She didn't want to press it, but if her plan succeeded... then...

"Okay, Sango-chan, I will go," Kagome replied. Sango seemed sort of shocked to get an answer. "Inuyasha, are you coming?" Sango secretly prayed he'd come along. Or else it wouldn't work out.

"Keh, fine, I'll go... it just better not be anything horrid!" They'd ended up slaying all the youkai in the end. The illusions were still mysteries... but they'd gotten rid of everything else. The illusion mystery would solve itself in time.

Inuyasha stood up and followed Kagome and Sango out of their hut picked by the villagers without another word. Miroku was left with Shippou and Kirara to watch Kaori until they got back. Nobody even bothered asking, no matter how much of a baka Miroku could be sometimes, he was nice and did things like that.

"Uhmm..." Kagome muttered slightly under her breath. She couldn't resist... no matter how mad she ever got at Inuyasha... something had happened between them. Everything had. No matter what it was, it was good. Meeting him was not a coincidence at all. Not. Even. Close.

She reached her hand out for him and grabbed his. His warmth was good enough for her.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered it low enough to Sango didn't hear. She knew Inuyasha did, with those ears.

Idiot.

He'd let his hand slip out of hers, rejecting her offer. She didn't mutter 'baka' or ask 'why?' because it'd just cause him to do it anyway, against his will. He'd only do it because she'd make him feel guilty.

She tried not to, yet she couldn't help but let the tears fall. Something so simple as holding hands... meant so much between them. So much. To her, anyway.

Would this trip prove itself to be disaster?

How could it?

The scenery was the exact opposite of her mood. Singing little blue birds in the sky, falling leaves here and there, flowers... the sun looked bright and happy. The perfect setting for, what? A happy couple. But this was indeed not their situation.

Something in her mind wanted to osuwari him so hard he'd totally regret it. But that would only prove her to be selfish and rude. The last thing she wanted to be for him.

* * *

"Kagome, tell me what's troubling you... please," Inuyasha pleaded. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't," came her soft and faint - yet there - reply. Sango had taken them to a nice cliff up the mountain. Beautiful scenery, and at the right time of day. The sun showed so many colors at this time, the time for it to set. "Pink for Sango."

"What?"

"The sun, Inuyasha. The sun," Kagome replied, forcing herself not to cry or do anything romantic to him. "Orange is for Shippou's hair. Yellow is for Kirara, her fur is almost a nice shade of yellow. I guess the brown could be for my eyes. And the color that takes up the majority of the sky, is red, and it resembles you. Do you see the slight purple? It resembles the jewel."

"Kagome..."

"Tell me, Inuyasha," Kagome asked, her hair blowing just perfectly in the wind. "I've been trying to avoid making any 'special' contact to you... but... was I ever at one time Kikyou's replacement? Be... truthful."

"I'll admit... at one point, you used to be... but, I realized I was wrong."

"Was I ever just a shard detector?"

"At one point."

"Do you want me to leave you, for home?"

"Why would I want that?"

"I don't know... I don't know,"

"Well, no. Yes and no. I will always want you here with me, but if there's ever a time I can fail to protect you... just think..." Inuyasha said. "It's already happened once."

"A final question... why did you reject my hand on our way here?"

"Final?"

"Inuyasha... why'd you reject me? And be honest, please, I don't want to feel insecure around you."

"Because I was scared..."

"Scared?"

"Of a lot of things. I've screwed you over more than once. I've failed to protect you before. I've hurt your feelings. I've done just about everything, and that would bind me to you..." Inuyasha replied. "I was scared you were only doing it for me... I don't deserve a woman like you, for everything I've done."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, with a hint of laughter in her tone, which surprised him. "That's what makes you... you. And I like it. I like it when you are your own person."

"Eh..."

"As I've said before... I can't always compare... to anyone."

"Ka-"

"I still don't know if I can always fulfill your needs and always make you happy. But out of what I do know, and want..." she turned to stare at him now, avoiding the sunset. "I want you to laugh. I want you to be happy. I want to do anything I can. I don't know everything I can do... but I will do everything I can in my power. I've always wanted it."

"I guess now would be a good time, then..."

"For what?"

Inuyasha held her close, and had her lean on him. "Ever since the beginning... it was all a big lie. I really have always liked your scent, and you, for that matter. Kikyou's being there later only confused things (This starts at the manga book 5, when he first turns human (yes, I go by the MANGA mostly!)). Then later when I met up with her again... everything I said... I guess it was directed toward you. I didn't really realize it then. I just said it without thinking... you two are so alike, yet so different."

"I..."

"And," he continued on. "I guess telling it all to Kikyou instead of saying it to your face was easier... I don't know. When I hurt you (manga book 18 / episode 48 coming up) later with her... I saw her as being you, lying there, hurt. That Naraku had gone after you. And I reacted as if it were you. I wanted to tell you... but you ran away. And after that, I couldn't say anything."

"What about... you know..."

"I saw going to hell with Kikyou as being with you, I guess... and that's when I had made my decision. It was just so hard... it was so screwed up, it looked like it was all towards Kikyou, and I couldn't exactly say 'yeah, all this time it was really for Kagome, you know, I'm just a mean moron like that and all,' and expect everyone to just go 'oh, okay, we get it now!'"

"And all those times I agreed to go out with Houjou..." Kagome started, filling in her own part. "I guess I agreed to try and get over what you'd done to me that time, but I still couldn't forget you every time. When you took the shard and I went... (manga 8 I think) I was scared. Scared to death. Your wounds... what if they hadn't healed... and..."

"It's okay. It's all over now... thankfully."

"I-I'm sorry for everything. Let's just... forget the bad... and start again."

"Of course. Just promise to stay with me..."

"I willll..." before any of them knew it, she'd fallen asleep against him.

_She feels so warm._

_And now I know she'll never leave me._

_I got myself into most of this... and somehow..._

_I managed to get out._

_If I hadn't of met Kagome... how would my life be right now?_

_If this never happened?_

_I'd be a lonely hanyou pinned to a tree... that's what I'd be._

_This is so much better than being pinned to a tree, for sure._

_And it's with Kagome._

_The only one... I ever... truly loved._


	5. WILLYOUBEARMYCHILD?

**IT'S A WHAT!**

**I STILL DO NOT OWN INU-TACHI BUT... I DO own Kaori!**

* * *

"Kagome... we can't sleep here, you know..." The girl didn't budge, and Inuyasha was down to his last choice. He'd have to carry her back to their hut, as he wasn't about to sleep outside when they had a hut to go to. Why waste what you already have? "Fine, I'm carrying you." He didn't expect an answer, but got one anyway.

"Inuyasha..?"

"Get _up_, woman!" Inuyasha abruptly stood, and since she was leaning against him, she began to fall, but he caught her, of course. No matter how mad he could ever be at her... even the simplest things mattered.

"Thanks," Kagome muttered, standing up and brushing the dirt off. "Hey, Inuyasha, I actually meant to tell you something... a really long time ago..."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know... because of Kikyou, I suppose. Anyway," Kagome continued, following him back to the hut. "I wanted to tell you I knew you'd get rid of Naraku. I mean, not just faith, but if you think... if he never died, he would be alive in my time, but he's not."

"I suppose you are right," Inuyasha noted. "But just because he's not alive doesn't mean I would have killed him."

"Maybe not, but that part was faith,"

* * *

"Gyahh! How do we turn this thing off!" Sango shouted, after a reeallyy long night... of crying. From Kaori. Usually she was a kind person... but after the past, say, two hours of crying, she got upset. "Kami, I wish Inuyasha was here, we could get Kagome to osuwari him, or something-"

"Or make him purr," Shippou added sarcastically. Even if Inuyasha wasn't around, it was fun to pick on him.

"Play with it! I don't know!" Miroku shouted. "I don't know these things!"

"Well how do you think I feel!"

"I don't know!"

"KAMI! Child, please just SHUT- UP!" Soon enough, the familiar sound of a smack was heard. "Miroku, this is hardly the time to-" Kaori's crying had stopped. Apparently Miroku was going for a two-for-one. Grope Sango and get Kaori to stop crying... yes, indeed, kill two birds with one stone. "Miroku, you got him to shut up-"

"I see that, my beautiful taijiya," Miroku told her. "That kid finds the strangest things funny."

"Not really," Shippou commented. "I find 'em funny. Even if I don't make myself clear, 'cause I'm used to it."

"...Either way, he stopped crying." Sango told the others, trying to keep it lively and happy. Just as she finished, everyone seemed to give off some sort of twitch, then they all looked at where Inuyasha and Kagome would enter the hut.

Which, I might add, they did. In arguing motion, too.

"You are so full of yourself!" Kagome complained.

"If you didn't tag along I wouldn't have to go out of my way to rescue you!"

"Then maybe I should leave!"

"Maybe you should!"

For a bit of added fun, Sango had to throw a little something in (I don't remember what episode this is from!). "Osuwari!"

"Gyy...oh. Jeez, Sango!"

"Nice one," Kagome and Shippou added in.

"Oh, shut up, you two," Inuyasha told them - rather rudely - as he sat down. Next to Kaori, much to Kagome's liking, even if it wasn't normal for him to do that. "Hmm..." Inuyasha looked a bit nervous, knowing everybody was watching him. He wanted to pick up _his_ kid. He wanted to play with _his_ kid. But with everyone watching, it was kind of weird.

Kagome could sense it.

"It's okay," she said, completely forgetting about their argument, as she kneeled down, then put both her arms around him and let her head rest on his shoulder. "We all want you to. We've been waiting for you to come and show the fatherly side of Inuyasha."

**intermission**

_want to know why?  
1. last time I did this everyone was cracking up  
2. I like cliffys_

(BEWARE OF THE SCRIPT FORMAT!)

Inuyasha: -stares at Kaori-  
Kagome: -.-;;  
Inuyasha: -starestarestare-  
Kagome: JUST PICK HIM UP ALREADY! HE'S NOT GOING TO JUST ROLLOVER BECAUSE YOU'RE STARING!  
Kaori: -rollsover-  
Kagome: I give up.  
Inuyasha: I have good news!  
Kagome: Of course you do.  
Inuyasha: I saved money on my car insurance by switching to Geico!  
Kagome Good for you- wait one second. I have a few questions. One, how do you know about Geico?  
Inuyasha: Your soul-stealing-box-thingy-ma-jig.  
Kagome: Two, how'd you contact them?  
Inuyasha: I-  
Kagome: you know what? I don't even want to know anymore. And three, you have a CAR!  
Inuyasha: a who?

I know that wasn't very funny. But I'm working on this at like 3 am, and I'm tired.

end intermission

They all heard Kagome's whisper, and stopped staring. Like that helped. Inuyasha knew it was only because of what Kagome said. "Keh," Inuyasha muttered before picking up the baby Kaori. Inuyasha picked him up and held him the way Kagome had when Kaori was first born; Kaori resting on her arm.

From then on, he settled on it: They liked him being fatherly. He liked it. Nobody didn't like it... so why did he avoid it? Inuyasha decided to act more fatherly.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome couldn't help herself from muttering... in front of Kaori.

* * *

EEAARRLLYY that next morning - Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaori were in their own hut, not with Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou - Kagome and Inuyasha woke to a familiar, yet... not familiar sound.

"Inu-ya-sha."

"What the heck is calling my name!" Inuyasha complained, sitting up. He looked over at Kagome, who was still lying down sleeping.

"What? You'd mistake that squeaky and - oh my god, Inuyasha, CHILD-LIKE VOICE!" Kagome sat up and both turned their attention to Kaori. His head was showing from under the blankets, his big golden eyes staring at the two of them.

"This kid? There's no frikkin' way he's gonna know my-"

"Inu-ya-sha." Inuyasha and Kagome just stared with wide eyes. (Imagine O.O)

"Where'd he learn it?" Kagome wondered.

"Last night," Inuyasha replied with a bit of hesitation.

"Last night?"

"When you said my name in front of him."

"Oh... you heard that, eh?"

"Feh! We both did! He's a dog hanyou too!" Kagome got on all fours and crawled over to Kaori, leaving Inuyasha to try horribly not to blush at the sight of her... rather skimpy night clothes, let's put it (I COULDA put it the OTHER way, you know!). She picked him up with his blankets and held him in her arms, after sitting up.

"Inuyasha, he's so cute,"

"Inu-ya-sha."

"Keh! What's cute about that!" Inuyasha complained - again - wondering when Kaori would say_ Kagome's_ name.

"Inuyasha! It's really cute!"

"Kagome, in case you haven't noticed-"

"Ka-go-me." Kaori chimed.

"It's sooo cute, Inuyasha! He mimics everything we say! Don't you just love it?" Kagome was like a two-year-old in a candy shop, in her times, of course. "I can't wait to show my family! Souta will think it's cute too! He already looks up to you, Inuyasha, so he'll think a mini-Inuyasha is _really_ cute-"

"Woman! Is Kaori all you like to think about these days?"

"How could I not! He's so cute-" Inuyasha cut her off.

"Yeah, he's cute, but do you realize it's like waiting in the dust for me?" He wanted to cut her off with a kiss, originally. But not while she was holding Kaori. Or when he was awake, and for that matter, not when he was in the room! "And we have to keep him away from Miroku, if he mimics things we say... I'll kill that monk."

"Eh, I'm sure Sango will keep him in line."

"Feh. She better, or someone's gonna get hurt."

"Inuyasha! You can't hurt them-"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want my kid repeating 'will you'-"

"DON'T SAY IT! He mimics it, remember? Kami!" Kagome sighed. "What were you going to do, hurt _yourself_? 'Cause I won't allow you to!" Kagome paused for a moment, checked the sunlight, and said, "WE should go to Sango and Miroku's hut now. I bet Sango has something planned for today, too." She placed Kaori with all his fluffy ("SESSHY!" Sesshoumaru: oh c-r-a-p. fan-girl. r-u-n.) blankets into the basket she'd brought, then stood and stretched. "Inuyasha, if you look while I get dressed over here, I swear I'll-"

"I _won't_, Kagome." He stayed staring at his end of the wall and put his fire-red haori on, as she changed and put on her school-clothes. Why she always wore those, Inuyasha would never understand. Maybe she had a reason. Inuyasha didn't dare even slightly turn, for FEAR (enter the evil music) of the osuwari. (dundundunduuuuunnN!1!oneone!111one!)

"Ok! Done!" Inuyasha turned, and was surprised to find something different today. She wasn't wearing her school-girl clothes (NOT THAT WAY, YOU S!), she was wearing a kimono!

And boy, did it make her look elegant. Even more than before. She looked like a goddess.

The kimono was red, with white flowers on it, and they sparkled in the sun. The cloth around her waist was also white, with a nice bow on the back. Inuyasha didn't realize it until now... but her hair had gotten much longer, and with the current breeze, it looked nicer than normal.

"_Where did you get that, Kagome?_" Inuyasha wondered. It better not be a gift from any other guy than himself, and he knew he hadn't given it to her-

"It's Sango's, actually... but she gave it to me because it's red. Do you like it?"

"Uhmm... yes," Inuyasha noted, blushing. "Anything looks good on you."

"Okay, let's go over, alright? They might be waiting for us!" Kagome seemed happier than usual. In a strange sort of way... but she was happier. She picked up Kaori - and Inuyasha thought this - and seemed to_ fly_ out of the hut. Fly?

The gorgeous kimono was getting to his head. He was thinking too much. Inuyasha needed a break. He followed her out of the hut, to next door. Sango and Miroku were in the hut next door (apparently), since Sango - Inuyasha was getting to upset with their ish talking - asked kindly for two huts right next to each other.

"Kagome-chan! I have the best thing planned for us today!" Sango shouted in joy as Kagome and Inuyasha entered their hut. "I've mad arrangements as to where we'll keep Kaori and the others, already."

"Fantastic! So what is it we're doing, Sango-chan?"

"Hot springs!" Sango exclaimed with pure excitement.

"Inu-ko, this will be much fun!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha's world of reality stopped. Had Kagome just called him... Inu-ko?

It wasn't a bad thing, really... just... unexpected.

But he liked it.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I have effing writer's block -stomps on a abstract picture which is supposed to be writer's block- GRRRRRRRRR!

okay, so anyway... you are PROBABLY wondering about Inu-ko.

Well, as we know, Inu is short for Inuyasha. I think Kagome calling him that is absolutely CUTE!

and -ko, you don't know. Well... I'll take the exact translation from an Inuyasha fan-site:

-ko This is permanent term used when you talk to someone you have a romantic relationship with.

Now don't you find Inu-ko to be the cutest thing ever?


	6. Down with bananas

**IT'S A WHAT!**

**I STILL DO NOT OWN INU-TACHI BUT... I DO own Kaori!**

**LAST CHAPTER. I wanted to end it at chapter 4 but I didn't 'cos I STILL hadn't written any SanMir. But this has two endings, so... HEHE... you get to choose your ending.**

* * *

"Hot springs are _so_ enjoyable, don't you think!" Kagome chanted excitedly for about the fifth time. She stopped at Inuyasha's silence, thinking he'd just gotten annoyed at her. "Inuyasha?" She looked straight at his face for once. She wanted him to reveal his feelings to her. Even if they hadn't really gotten "married" (I can't imagine them walking down the aisle as people point and go "DOGGY EARS! DOGGY EARS!") they'd still mated, so she thought of it that way. _Three more days, three more days..._ in three days, they would leave the Holy Land. Then, she'd show her family... and who else would she show?

"Yeah, really... fun..." Inuyasha wasn't as rude as he used to be, but he did tend to not show much enthusiasm. Kagome often wondered if it was her fault. Even if he was rude before... well... _that_, he was always more bouncy than this. Okay, Inuyasha was never bouncy- but he was never depressed, either. Nor did he even look or seem the _ slightest _bit depressed... it really did worry her.

"Tell me what's wrong," Kagome said. "I don't meant to bug you or anything, but Sango's got this thing planned for us and all- and what do we do?"

"Nothing's wrong, but that's just the thing," he told her. "It's perfect. I just don't feel like I deserve you, and to add to this particular moment, we're... in a hot spring together, and..."

"...And it's been much worse." Kagome reminded him. "Well, not worse, just, worse on the awkward situations scale-" She stopped in her tracks, realizing she was only making a baka of herself. Inuyasha got the hint and knew what she meant, anyway. Then _she _ figured out that he got it, and put her arms around her torso. There wasn't a big need, it would just remind her of Miroku too much if she didn't.

Kagome realized something very important at that moment. "Inuyasha, I know what you are worried about..."

"Then what is it?" He looked straight at her, angry. Not angry at her... angry at the situation he'd eventually have to face. She put her head down and looked into the water and at her reflection. The moon was right behind her.

"It's about... well, you're immortal, and I'm just-"

"I don't want to see the time when you... die," Inuyasha told her. "Even if I -"

"Dn't kill yourself,"

"I'm just saying- even if I did- I would have to see you go through it. I don't want either of us to die, I can't even bear to see Sango and Miroku die for that matter."

"Spekaing of Sango, do you have any clue on where Kohaku is?" Neither of them had seen Kohaku go with them to the Holy Land, or anything. Kohaku was just gone all of a sudden.

"Sango left him at your house, since well-"

"She coulda left Shippou, too... I mean, he is a kid..."

"Yeah, I saw her arguing with Shippou. There was no way that kid was giving up, and there was no way Sango was going to explain anything to him-"

"Inuyasha, we're getting off-topic."

"Oh, um, right." Kagome could tell he didn't want to venture there. But she had an idea. A good idea.

"Though- I have something that will cheer you up."

* * *

"So, all we have to do is...?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied, picking up the necklace. "Sango showed it to me, and told me what it could do. Apparently she bought it for us."

"Then, do it, Kagome..." Kagome looked at the necklace and put it over her and Inuyasha's head at the same time. She liked being so close to him. And she would be this close to him... for years and years to come. Joyful years. "And NOW what do we do..?" The impatient hanyou asked. The necklace wasn't doing a thing!

"Inuyasha, this is why I tell you to LISTEN when I explain things..." Kagome said. "Once I'm done with this, I'll be out of miko energy. I'm doing this for us."

"You'll still be able to use the well... right?"

"Of course, we wished that with the jewel."

"Okay." Inuyasha replied, agreeing for once. Kagome held the free space of the necklace with one hand. and entwined her fingers with Inuyasha's in the other. It would work. They'd be together for the rest of their lives.

She shut her eyes, grabbed the necklace tightly, and out came a sound of, "Nngh..." She didn't pen her eyes, but she could feel the energy being sucked out of her and going into the necklace. She could feel it. She could see the blue light shining even with her eyes closed. The light suddenly quit.

It had worked.

She slowly opened her eyes. Inuyasha was staring at the necklace with worry.

"Inuyasha? Why are you worried?" She pulled the part of the necklace that was on him off, then put the whole thing around her. The female of the two connectors was supposed to wear the necklace.

"You look horrible," He said, standing up and grabbing her arm to help her up too.

"That thing totally sucked me dry! Let's just go the hut, okay? We have some more days in these grounds." She never let go of that one hand in which they were entwined. She let go of the other, but they both walked on together towards the hut they were staying in.

* * *

"Hey, Miroku..." Sango cooed, walking over to him. Shippou was with Kirara and Kaori back at their hut. They were alone, on the same hill Kagome and Inuyasha were at earlier to watch the sky.

"Yes, my dear Sango? I see you've gotten used to my name."

"I've got an answer for you."

"An answer to what?"

"Miroku, I'll bear your child."

* * *

PICK YOUR ENDING! Read on to see the humor ending, go and review to leave the ending as it is with InuKago and SanMiro.

* * *

Next thing Kagome knew, she awoke in her bed. Her alarm was beeping like crazy, and she half-expected a certain hanyou to cru . After a while of beeping, she finally picked it up and threw it out her window. If Inuyasha wasn't here, she needed to somehow remember him.

Kagome got herself dressed for school and walked down her stairs. Buuyo was following her, then she realized he must've been in her room. As she walked down the stairs she did notice that her hair seemed shorter, and even SHE seemed a little shorter. She arrived at the living room to be greeted by her family.

"Happy fifteenth birthday, Kagome!" They all shouted. Buuyo even meowed at her.

"F-fifteenth birthday? What about Inuyasha-"

"You know of the legendary hanyou?" Her grandfather asked. "Are they teaching you this in school? About how he was able to capture the Shikon Jewel with the help of a miko named Kikyou-"

"S-SSSSHHHHHUUUUUTTTT UUUPPPP!" Kagome screamed before exiting her house.

Great. She was fifteen. Had no child. Had no Inuyasha.

And Kikyou was with him. Kikyou was with HER guy.

The world was not on her side. She decided that next time she wouldn't eat so many bananas before bed.

* * *

My twist totally owns, right? Later. -_the n00dle_.

Yeah, I know it isn't very long. But that's okay.


	7. PLEASE READ THIS!

**xD. Okay, let me clear up a few things and solve some mysteries.**

_The twist isn't really part of the story. If you actually READ what I wrote, you'd know. It's just a little added thing for fun, it was a dare from a friend._

**Avelyn Lauren : **I guess I didn't give out enough clues for this o.O. I had them talking about how Inuyasha is immortal and will live longer than her, right? And I hinted at lots of other things. Well, anyway, point is, Kagome used her miko powers and the necklace to make her immortal like Inuyasha. Sorry about that.

**AGAIN, THE TWIST IS NOT THE REAL STORY. IT WAS JUST A DARE MY FRIEND GAVE ME (I'm not revealing her FF username or ID).**


	8. Ya'll love me, don't ya?

**IT'S A WHAT!**

**I STILL DO NOT OWN INU-TACHI BUT... I DO own Kaori!**

**HELLO!**

**You up for more chapters? Good. Cause they're coming at you. Starting now, wwiitthh:**

**KAORI! THE SUPER CUTE HANYOU CHILD!**

**SanMir, of course :) (Where will Sango's mood-swings go to? I'm scared to know.)**

Miroku: PLEASE! SPARE ME! -looks at Hiraikotsu in Sango's hand- SSPPAARREE MMEE!

Sango: YOU STUPID! YOU BAKA, YOU GOT ME PREGNANT! -vomit- THAT IS SO YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE CLEANING THAT, HOUSHI-SAMA!

**BTW, about Inu-ko . . . well, I'm not all that good at Japanese xD. I barely get by reading the manga. Since I already said it, let's just go with it X.x**

**(short chapter warning)**

* * *

"Two more days . . ." Sango muttered to herself. By now all of the group were in the same hut. For today, they decided to keep it low. They'd done something just about every day they were here, so far. Everybody was worn out, even Inuyasha, and he was a hanyou. Well, is . . .

"Sango-chan? You sound kind of eager to get out," Kagome said, or asked. It was more like a question.

"Eh?" She looked up at Kagome, but kept petting Kirara. "No, I guess it's just that today I'm kind of tired, otherwise . . . ookkaayy, what do we want to do tomorrow?" _Sango-chan's acting strangely today, _Kagome thought. She shook it off and decided to answer her question.

"Maybe me and Inuyasha could stay here, and you guys could go out?"

"Us who?" Sango questioned.

"You and Miroku, of course! Who else?" Sango looked at Miroku really quick, then back at Kagome.

"I-I don't know, Kagome-chan, I'm just kind of out-of-it today . . ."

"Is it the clothes?" Kagome asked. She'd let Sango borrow some of her clothes, since she'd brought some on the journey, that way she wouldn't have to wear her school-girl clothes the whole entire trip.

"The clothes?"

"The ones I'm letting you wear?"

"Oh, no, nonononooo . . ." Kagome could see Sango start to blush.

Oh, she was SO hiding something. But what was she hiding?

"Sango, is everything okay?"

"No, it's just the clothes-"

"Really, what's up Sango-chan?" Even though nobody else had talked, they now focused on Sango. What _was_ going on? Sango was acting rather different today. Miroku didn't have a look of wonder on his face, though . . . he was simply staring. Was that a surprise? No. He was probably thinking something . . . bad (again xD).

"Nothing, really, I bet it's the clothes, you're probably right-"

"Sango, I know when something's on your mind."

"Enlighten us," the surprisingly quiet hanyou commented.

"No, it's okay-"

"Do tell us, Sango." Miroku pushed. Of course!

He knows what it is! So it's something between them, Kagome thought.

"Sango-chan, please tell me. I'm your friend."

"FINE! Just cover the kid's ears!"

Kagome covered Kaori's ears, and hugged him tighter so he wouldn't cry (takes after his father, ne? LMAO!).

"Um, Shippou, too."

"You can't make me-" Inuyasha, being the closest and the only one who would do this, hit him on the head, knocking Shippou out. (Poor guy, I feel sorry for him! LOL)

"So tell us what's up," Kagome demanded . . . in a polite way.

"IT'S HIS FAULT!" Were the words that escaped her mouth, before pointing to the oh-so-innocent (what a load of crap) monk.

"What in the-?" Kagome, of course.

"What did he do this time!" Inuyasha shouted. He menacingly pointed to the K.O.'ed Shippou.

"KAGOME-CHAN, HE-"

"OH MY GOD! KAMI, MIROKU DID THAT!"

". . . He sure did."


	9. OKAASAN!

**IT'S A WHAT!**

**I STILL DO NOT OWN INU-TACHI BUT... I DO own Kaori!**

49 percent SanMir fluffiness, 49 percent InuKag fluffiness, 2 percent cute Kaori speech :)

But, next chapter will be a good one. 90 percent InuKag fluffiness (YAY! WHOOOHOOO! -gets popcorn and soda-), 7 percent Kaori (heheh the cuteh-ness xD), 3 percent SanMir. I'm just so addicted to InuKag fluff.

* * *

"Holy crap, Sango-chan . . . well, let's see, when we get to my house I'll have to get you a pregnancy test, a-" 

Sango cut her friend off short. "A _pregnancy_ test?"

"Yes! Why not?"

"You said they don't work right away!"

"Well, no, they don't, but I want to go show Kaori to my family anyway, so we might as well get one while we're there."

"You _lecher_-" Inuyasha stood, looking a bit upset, and started to get closer to the .

"Inuyasha, osuwari!" Inuyasha was thrown down to the floor - again - and started to throw out cuss words that should never even be printed. They were so bad they shouldn't even be censored, or- well, you get it. "Does Sango-chan look upset about it to you?"

"Well, not really-"

"There, you've got it," Kagome replied. Kami, the hanyou was so stubborn. "Sango, are we done talking? Kaori's getting restless."

"We can just talk later." Kagome took her hands off of Kaori's ears and just held him, gently swinging him back and forth so he would break into a crying fiesta. "So what do you suggest we do tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Kagome replied. "And the guys are most likely too quiet to even care. Kind of strange, actually . . ." For once, she didn't know what Inuyasha was thinking. Before, when he was this quiet, it was usually Kikyou. Now what was on his mind?

"Oh, be quiet, woman," he said. Whoa. The hanyou was talking. "I just can't wait for that little runt to grow up! Then, I can teach him how to use Tessaiga, and how to use his claws, and . . ."

"Well, you've got a bit of a wait, dog-boy."

"Don't call me that."

"I'll call you what I want."

"Keh," was his most obvious reply.

"Sango, we'll go over to our hut, and, well . . . leave you alone."

"You're not bothering us, Kagome-chan."

"That's okay, besides," Kagome picked up the knocked out Shippou and headed in the direction to exit Sango and Miroku's hut. "I have something low-down planned for us." She left their hut, and went into hers, which took only about ten seconds to get to, considering the fact that their huts were right next to each other.

"What do you have planned?" Inuyasha asked once they entered.

"First, to wake up Shippou, then . . . you'll see."

The hanyou was actually looking forward to this, to say the least. Kagome gently put Kaori down in his basket (I'm imagining it now . . . it's so cute! xD) trying hard to now drop the still unconscious Shippou. After successfully doing so, she put Shippou down.

"Shippou . . . Shippou, wake up . . ."

"Okaa-san?" Is what Shippou muttered as he awoke.

"Okaa-san!" You could guess who that was.

"Mimick-boy's at it again," Inuyasha commented.

"Inuyasha! Don't call him that! And it's cute! Anyway, Shippou, could you kindly take care of Kaori for us for a bit? Like outside? And stay close, okay? Don't go bothering Sango and Miroku either."

"WHAT-"

"Oh boy," Shippou murmured. "Yeah, sure, I'll take care of him for a bit."

"Thank you, Shippou!" Kagome chimed, picking up Kaori. "He's actually a bit big, I know you can't carry him . . . umm . . . where are you planning on going?"

"I probably would've just stayed outside, like right by the hut or something."

"Okay, here, let me go with you and you guys can play in the grass or something." Yes, Kagome did sound a bit eager to get them out of her hut. She took Kaori out, Shippou following, and put him in the grass where they could play. She trusted Shippou, especially since he was older now, and more responsible. Besides, playing in the grass was better than playing in the dirt.

"Now what do you have planned?" Inuyasha asked as she returned. Kagome said nothing, but she got over to him and practically jumped on him.

"Do I have to say?"

* * *

Sango and Miroku, meanwhile, were getting over the fact that those other two know knew what they'd been up to the previous night. But she'd made a promise to the monk, even if he was a lecher: She'd bear his children. And she wanted to, anyway, so it wasn't really a big deal. 

"Hey, Houshi-sama . . . do you think it will be a boy or a ? If I get pregnant, anyway . . ."

"I'm more worried about your mood swings. I saw how Kagome was . . . now they're directed towards me."

"Is that all you think about is yourself?" Sango asked. She didn't really mean it, was only teasing him with the whole mood swing concept. But he knew.

"Ah, Sango, a year and a half and I've finally got you, haven't I?"

"Kami, you totally blew it, Miroku."

"Hey! What did I do? And you called me Miroku."

"Might as well get used to it," she said, as she leaned up against him. "You've got a long time ahead of you."

"Not as long as Kagome-sama and Inuyasha," Miroku commented. "Did she tell you about the commitment they made yesterday?"

"What commitment! I didn't hear about any commitment!"

"She bound herself to Inuyasha. She used the last of her miko powers with that necklace you gave her to become immortal."

"Of course!" Sango wondered why it didn't get to her until just recently. "That's why she wanted to know all of that information . . ."

"So, let's say it was a boy," Miroku said, returning to his original subject. "What will we name him?" He was not about to give up the subject. Besides, Kagome and Inuyasha thought of their kid's name early, so why shouldn't they? Sango would enjoy naming once it got to girl, anyway.

"I don't know," she replied. "No 'K' names, please, we have enough of them already."

"Well, I like . . . Taji."

"Of course you do. I'm a taijiya. We'll have to settle on a boy name later . . . I'm dry."

"Me too," Miroku replied. "So, for names, my lady?"

"Wow, I have alot of ideas . . ."

"Name them, then. We have a long wait, taijiya."

"Okay, then . . . Haru, Kameko, Kioko, Kimi, Kita, Maemi, Maiya, Nyoko, and Suki!"

"I like Maiya and Suki, really," Miroku responded.

"How about Maiya, then? If it's a , and if I even get pregnant . . ."

"Well, if you don't, we'll be forced to try again, won't we?"

"You're such a lecher." Sango moved to face the monk, and then kissed him.

"I know I am."

"But you're _my_ lecher."

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I have major writer's block, but I wanted reviews and I didn't want to let anyone down x.X  



	10. chap9isFINALLYhere

**IT'S A WHAT!**

ok sorry for the hiatus and the following SHORT CHAPTER. sorrysorrysorry!

oh yeah forgot to say two things:

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! -cries hysterically-

and... um.. OH YEAH you're free to use Kaori in one of your fanfictions if he abides by what I've written (child of InuKag, not InuKik or InuSan or MirSan or whatever)

OH AND A THIRD: This story is gonna end soon... like, 13 chapters or less... or maybe 15-20 if I end up writing short ones:) You review, you decide!

1. 13 or less long chapters

2. AT LEAST 15 short chapters

* * *

**fast forward, the events of them returning to Kaede's area isn't very interesting.**

"Okay... let's... um... go," Kagome said, facing the well. She couldn't wait to show Kaori to all of her family, but lots of things worried her, like Houjou seeing her, and the reaction of her grandfather. She could just imagine him placing thousands of scrolls on Kaori. "Um..."

"Ugh, you're the one who wants to go sooo badly, and you won't go!" Inuyasha complained, picking her up - careful to not disturb Kaori. "Kami, woman. You're a strange one. You're one of the strangest I've ever met."

"Just go, dog-boy," she said playfully as he jumped. "I love you so much." Inuyasha wasn't the kind for sappy crap like that.

"Love you too," he muttered in an uninterested way. He was easier with actions to express things, and not words. Well, not select words. He could do just about everything but say the word love. And Kagome got that. That was the main reason she teased him so much. He jumped out once on the other side, but didn't let her go. Instead, he ran for her shrine carrying her. The faster, the better.

He did set her down once he reached the front of the shrine. Seeing as Kagome's hand were full, he stepped forward and slid the door open, letting her enter first.

"Okaa-san!"

"Inu no Nii-chan!" Everybody knew where that came from. "You're... what the...?"

"Souta! You're... a... well, you're an uncle."

Poor kid couldn't handle it. He fainted right there on the spot.

"I guess it was a bit hard on him," Inuyasha said.

"Okaa-san!" Kagome called once more, as Inuyasha knelt down to wake Souta up. "Okaa-san?"

"Kagome!"

Her and Inuyasha looked to see her mother emerging from behind the couch with a basket of laundry in her hands. Already folded laundry. Thank goodness she'd missed it.

"What were you doing, Okaa-san?"

"Folding laundry in my bedroom," she said, putting the basket on the couch and approaching Kagome. "I see... what his name?" she asked, referring to the dog-eared head popping out of the pile of blankets.

"Kaori," Kagome replied.

"Uhh... did I see...?"

"Yes, you did," Inuyasha said, standing up after successfully waking up Kagome's brother. "Kaori."

"He looks... just like you! I would've at least expected black hair and ears..."

"Well, his attitude goes towards his father, so I can see why," Kagome said, lowering the pup to Souta's level. "Can you hold him?"

"I can try," he said. Kagome held Kaori softly as she placed him in Souta's arms. "Yeah." She let go of Kaori, and Souta held him securely.

"Be careful when you show him to Jii-chan," Kagome said, "I'm not sure what he'll do."

"Okay."

"And share him with Okaa-san!" Kagome's mother just smiled as her daughter said this. "Yes, Inuyasha, I'll make ramen," she turned to her mother and said, "it's his lunchtime. And all he really ever eats is ramen... Kami, ramen..."

"No, Kagome, it's fine," he said, "besides, didn't you need to get that thing for Sango? That... oh what was it... oh yeah! Don't you-"

"L. A. T. E. R."

* * *

"Look, guys! It's Kagome!"

Oh Kami. There they were. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi... _the stalkers, yes, the stalkers... _Kagome thought. And someone else she didn't really feel like seeing or talking to. Houjou. It was even worse, with Inuyasha there, the person he'd seen her with... she was not in a good situation at this point.

"Inuyasha, let's get out of here."

"Why?"

"Just... GO!" Kagome grabbed him and ran in a different direction. "They're going to get me..."

Going to get her? Was it Return of The Mood Swings, or was she delusional right now? Either way, things were not good.

"Who-?"

"OH KAMI, GO INUYASHA!" He didn't intend on asking anymore. He just ran in a different direction. Obviously she was avoiding something. "It's... Houjou... and my... stalker friends..."

"Oh, the ones that think I'm jealous, violent, two-timing, mean-"

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that."

"KAGOME-CHAN! We've got you cornered! With..." Eri paused.

"Oh my, Kami is that your boyfriend?" Yuka asked.

"He's so cute! Why's he wearing that hat?" Ayumi questioned. Kagome felt crowded.

"Kagome... he's... your boyfriend?" Houjou asked.

"Um... yeah... he is..."


	11. NOTanotherONE scream

**IT'S A WHAT!**

I don't own Inuyasha... -cries hysterically-

ok so I'm doing long chapters but I'm also going to try and do 15 long chapters, like 3k words each... or something... hehe... I thought of some ideas, so... yeah... oh yeah and after this story is overrrr I have a surprise! When I mean over, I mean I've written ALL of my chapters. So here's the scoop: Lately, I've been talking to my mini-me (or so it seems, she's sort of like me), tK a.k.a. Temperamental Kagome. SOOOOO... after I finish this story and she finishes "Unknown Love" (It's InuSan, but it's a good one, sorta... I read it, but I don't review... BAD ME!) we're going to merge! She's going to transfer her story, "Kikyo, Kagome," to the new account and we'll finish it together. Then after that it's kind of a whatever. We'll both write oneshots and post it. Each story will say who it's made by, and if we BOTH made it together, we'll say so.

It will be so much fun! Heehheeee... we're gonna merge. Nice. So basically after the stories are done these accounts will be abandoned, but we'll still be on our new account. WE ARE:

**tK-n00dle**

And even though she writes the names like Kikyo, Shippo, Hojo... and I don't... well, as long as she spells Tessaiga as Tessaiga (and ya she does) I'm fine... so once we merge I'm gonna start doing Kikyo, Hojo, and Shippo too... not a big deal. Just thought I'd mention it to y'all!

Okay, here goes the story!

* * *

"Actually... guys... he's..." Kagome had trouble explaining it... her friends were over reactive when talking about a boyfriend, how would they take this? "He's... he's my hus-h-HUS-b-BA-nd. HUSBAND!" She finally got it out. Sure, it didn't hurt her at all - she loved Inuyasha, and she loved having him as a husband. But she had trouble telling other people. Well, most other people. She was kind of glad she'd finally got to talk to Houjou.

Houjou was shocked. "Kagome... you're...?" He didn't want to say it. Didn't want to face that the girl he once wanted was taken... by this weird guy in red clothes and a hat that he never took off. What was with that hat?

"Well... almost... it's a long story, guys..." she said, "but I can tell you all of it. Just not in public. Come by to my house later tonight, try seven? Okay?" Hopefully seven would be okay. Her mother would understand, at least.

"Okay," Eri said in agreement for the whole group (wow, how thoughtful xD).

* * *

"Your change, ma'am?" the cashier said - or questioned, she didn't seem very experienced - as she handed Kagome her change (I avoid saying the total pay or stuff like that because they DON'T use American money, they use yen, and even if I were to figure it out in Google, I could be wrong hehe xD) and the bag.

"Um, thanks-" Kagome said, slowly taking the bag. She was kind of shocked at what she'd done.

"You little retard! I don't care about your pregnancy problems, just go!" one woman shouted from behind her in line. Kagome had the last. She grabbed her bag and change and ran out the door towards Inuyasha. She wanted to punch the woman, but... she knew how that one would go down, unfortunately. But it would've been nice to do it anyway. If Inuyasha did it... the woman would be out cold. or maybe dead, with Inuyasha's strength.

"Kagome, is something wrong? You're crying!" He could smell it earlier, but she'd told him not to follow her in there. At least he was obeying her for once.

"Let's - just - goooo... I don't want to stay here!" Inuyasha walked with her to the nearest entrance to where her mother was parked, and by then she'd stopped crying. But Kagome was still hurt, and her face was red. He did not like it when she was hurt, or was crying. Especially when she was his... "wife".

"Kagome?" her mother asked, almost knowingly, as the two got into the car. She gently slapped Inuyasha's hand as he was about to tear her seats with his claws. He wasn't going to purposely, but she didn't want her car to be ruined. He didn't know any better, but still... she needed to protect her car. (xD!)

"A lady... in the store... I was buying a pregnancy test for Sango, and she-"

Her mother cut her off, "Sango? You mean the one who's always over here?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied, not liking where this was going.

"She's pregnant?" Kagome's mother asked, knowing she'd dislike having another kid around. Sure, they were cute, but... arrgh.

"She might be...but so anyway the lady behind me called me a retard 'cause I had the test..."

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said, taking the bag from her and looking inside. "Why are there two-?" This immediately got her mother's attention. Mrs. Higurashi would've turned if she wasn't driving the car. She wasn't upset, but her Kagome could possibly have two children? Wasn't one enough?

"Give me those!" Kagome demanded as she snatched it from Inuyasha's hands. "That's personal!" Yeah, it was, she really didn't mind Inuyasha knowing, but it was her mother.

"Yeah, but I _am_-"

"Fine! I just want to be sure, okay?" Kagome replied.

Nobody spoke for the rest of the car ride. But Kagome got tired from the ride and (as done in EVERY InuKag fic...) leaned up against Inuyasha. He put one of his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. The mall was a ways away... falling asleep wouldn't hurt.

And so he did.

Kagome's mother saw them in the rearview mirror and smiled. Her Kagome was growing up.

She would be eighteen in about a month, wouldn't she...?

* * *

A minute to seven. They'd be there soon. Kagome always relied on them, if it involved her privacy, her friends would not be late. She could count on that. If only she could count on other things. She'd sent Inuyasha to her room and ordered him not to come out, due to the conversation she'd soon be having with her friends and Houjou.

Fifteen seconds to seven . . .

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1--

_DING FREAKING DONG! _(Okay, I had to through the 'freaking' in there... heheh... xD)

_Sigh._ Kagome stepped up to the door and opened it up to view Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Houjou.

"Kagome! Start explaining!" Yuka demanded. My gosh, they were like vultures.

"Guys, guys! At least get a drink... or something! You've barely been here ten seconds! Sheesh!" Her friends stepped in one by one, each heading into the kitchen except for Houjou. He stayed behind. "Houjou, I'm sorry for the situation, but... Inuyasha... he's... it's a long story."

"Um, I guess I kind of suspected," he replied. Kagome's friends rushed into the living room and plopped themselves everywhere, each with a can of soda in their hands. _Sheesh, they're like trying to rob me of my stuff or something... _She took one last look at her bedroom door, sat on the couch, and began her story.

"On my fifteenth birthday..."

* * *

Inuyasha was nervously pacing around Kagome's room. _Kami, is she going to tell them everything?_ He settled for sitting down on her soft bed. Couldn't she at least of given him some ramen? But then, he got an idea. That camera thing she always brought... pictures? She'd explained them to him. he decided to look for more. Certainly with all the times she'd taken those pictures, there had to be more than just what he had seen in her book.

He stood up and rummaged through her drawers, slowly and quietly, as to not wake up his... _son_... who was sleeping on her bed.

"Aah, there's got to be something... unless she took ALL of them to the hut..." he went through the last drawer, and added to himself, "I bet she did, knowing her..."

Finally he was fed up. And why did she leave Kaori in here with him? Didn't she want to show her friends? _Maybe she just made a mistake... besides, I'm sure they'll want to see me... _(Inuyasha, you think too highly of yourself xD) Inuyasha gently picked up Kaori and headed out the door, then descended down the stairs.

Kagome heard him. _Oh no... Inuyasha..._

He started to talk as soon as he reached the living room, just to hear her talking about him in particular. "Kagome, I-"

"Is this about what I was just saying, or are you hear to talk about you and Kaori?" She asked.

"What you were just saying."

"Well, then what?" Inuyasha came over, not setting Kaori on her lap for once, and sat next to her on the couch. Kagome's friends were watching in awe, directing more towards his ears... more like, darting from his ears to Kaori, to his ears, to Kaori...

(They're speaking of book 18, A.K.A. episodes 47-48.)

"You knew I couldn't handle that... as much as I knew it would hurt you, I thought Kikyou was on the edge of death - she'd just been attacked by Naraku!"

"Yeah, well...! Never mind me... I wish I just knew Kikyou more..." Was Kagome really saying all that? She used to... well... she used to hate Kikyou! "I may have been her reincarnation... but... she loved you, didn't she? She never finished you off, either... and... I doubt that it was really because you were a waste of arrows, Inuyasha. She may despise me on the outside... but... if only I'd gotten to know her..."

Kagome's friends were shocked, but not as much as Inuyasha. Inuyasha would never except to hear these words.

"I... Inuyasha, I-I wish she wasn't dead!"

"Kagome... you... this is..."

"Strange, I know... but Inuyasha, I feel responsible for her death, I wish I knew her more - just think, what if we'd talked like normal people instead of hating each other? We could've been good friends... really..." She wiped her face with her sleeves to clear the tears, then said, "Inuyasha... I'm sorry, let me go on, I know this is hard on you..."

So, she went on. About how they found Kohaku, and then when Kagura came back to get him... well, she tried. Immediately after she got to about the third sentence, her three friends pounced over to Inuyasha to feel his ears and play with Kaori.

"He's cute, isn't he?" She asked, "He takes after his father. In looks _and_ attitude."

Then they all started to talk about random things. Inuyasha showed them Tessaiga, and Kagome started getting Kaori to talk for them. Ahh, he was so cute...

After about an hour of random crap, she continued her story. She continued it up until the present. She failed to mention the extra pregnancy test, however...

* * *

That night, she decided to use it. She locked herself up in the bathroom, telling Inuyasha she was just going to take a shower real quick.

"Women..." he muttered under his breath, taking Kaori into her bedroom. He sat there playing with his _son_ - still trying to register that he had a son, with KAGOME - until he heard a familiar scream. A sort of happy, scared, shocked, and weird scream... but it was Kagome, and that was what mattered.

"OH KAMI! INUYASHAAAAAA!" He sat Kaori down, and ran into the bathroom, surprised he didn't destroy the door since the force he used was so strong.

"Kagome! WHAT?"

Kagome took a deep breath to prepare herself.

"INUYASHA, I'M PREGNANT AGAIN!"


	12. Kagome's Cry and WTF Kouga!

**IT'S A WHAT!**

I don't own Inuyasha... -cries hysterically-

AGAIN, I've merged with Temperamental Kagome as:

**tK-n00dle**

* * *

"Kagome... it's... it's okay, really..." Okay, so he was kind of scared of the mood swings. Like, Mood Swings 2: Returning Day (from Terminator! LOL!) or something. But just about nothing he said at this time could calm her.

"I don't want another one! And naming, KAMI!"

"Nothing we can do about it now!" Inuyasha semi-shouted, "Kagome, it's going to be okay..."

"I just... can't believe it... and I don't want to put you through the mood swings anymore..." Kagome said. Inuyasha put his arms around her, sat on the floor, then brought her to his lap. He wished he could hold her like this forever... maybe somewhere else. he wasn't exactly fond of the bathroom. So he did so. He picked up his lover and took her into her own bedroom, then sat on her bed, holding her the exact same way.

"Hmmmnn... Kagome, get some rest..."

"It's barely ten, Inuyasha..."

"It's been a long day," he replied, "please get some sleep. For me?"

"Fine," Kagome said, "but only if you hold me like this all night long." Inuyasha paused. Not because he wasn't sure of what to say, but to create something. Them he smiled, and whispered in her ear, "I could stay like this forever, Kagome."

* * *

They eventually decided against telling anyone, and returned to the Sengoku Jidai. But it wasn't long before the cat was let out of the bag. Inuyasha had slipped one night, when it was raining, cold, dark... and she was gone. She'd only gone out for a second, just to feel the rain... and what an idiot he was for not following her.

"Kagomeee!" he called out into the night, searching, jumping this way and that. Everybody else was on Kirara, looking up above the trees in case Inuyasha missed her. "Crap, I can't get her scent..."

"Why not?" Shippou, still being young and unknowing, asked from atop Kirara.

"I'm a dog! I can't catch scents in the water!" he shouted back at Shippou.

"Inuyasha, do calm down, don't take it out on poor Shippou," Miroku advised.

"Yeah, it's not his fault..."

"Well it's hard for me to concentrate when our next pup is at risk inside her stomach!" Uh-oh. He'd done it. He'd blown it. "I mean, uhhh..."

"When do you two stop- OW!"

" !" Sango commented, "I think it's cute, but why didn't you tell us?"

"It was Kagome's decision," Inuyasha replied, "and Miroku, I'm going to feel sorry for you when Sango starts going through that stage... you're lucky so far, it looks like it's going to happen late. Normally, if she was like Kagome, she would have started by now. AH CRAP, I CAN'T FREAKING GET HER SCENT!"

Every normal dog-hanyou or dog-youkai can't pick up anybody's scent in the rain. But Inuyasha was a determined one. This was Kagome. He wasn't good at words, but he was certainly good with actions. And he'd prove it right now.

"Why don't you take Sango back!" Inuyasha shouted at the group on Kirara, "I'm going to go ahead!" Before they could respond, he ran faster, and took a running jump. He tried his nose again... and again... he didn't give up. _This is pointless... I'm a dog, I can't pick up her scent..._ he thought... but he still tried. And he could swear he picked up her scent. "Kagome... _KAGOME!_" He ran in the direction he'd picked it up from, until it got stronger.. and stronger... occasionally being thrown off because of the rain.

"Kagome!" he yelled again, hoping for a response.

"Inuyashaaaaaaa-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" It wasn't a scream of crying or the sort. She was being hurt. By what? He hadn't lost a koinu (thanks for that, reviewee:)) before, and he was not going to start now. He ran and ran until her scent got very strong. "Kagome!"

He'd lost her voice. Her scent was slowly starting to fade away. All he could do now was follow his instincts in the rain. He decided to go forward, the way he'd been going, the way he had first hear her voice. It finally emerged into a wide open field area. An empty area... something was wrong.

"Kagome...!"

"I-Inuyasha..!" She sounded like she was on the edge of breath... Inuyasha followed her voice. But he did NOT like what he saw.

Kouga holding Kagome up against a tree, holding the sword he rarely ever took out against her neck. Once Inuyasha arrived, Kouga pushed the sword forward.

Into Kagome.

"Noooooo!"

(AN: NO! Kagome won't die, but you'll see how I make it happen next chapter:))

* * *

"Sango, you're not going to throw me over with mood swings, are you?" Miroku asked on the way back. They'd taken Inuyasha's advice for once. They wouldn't be good in finding her without him, and they could not catch up to him now.

"I'm n-" Sango stopped right in the middle.

"Sango?" Shippou asked. Kirara's ears perked up as well.

"Shippou, listen... Kirara, go back in Inuyasha's direction! Follow it!"

"I can't hear it," Miroku complained.

"Me either," Shippou agreed. But Kirara turned, obviously hearing it too. Once they got closer, they heard:

"I-Inuyasha..!"

"It's Kagome!" Shippou exclaimed, "we've got to go get her!"

"That's what I'm doing," Sango replied.

"You're in no condition!" Shippou said, "You can't fight like this!"

"Yes I can! This is Kagome-chan we're talking about!"

"No you can't," Miroku replied, "you're physical condition is not good. You can watch from the sidelines with Shippou, we'll need Kirara's help if something is really going on."

"Fine, Houshi-sama."

"That's _Miroku_ to you, or occasionally 'hentai'..."

* * *

_Sorry that was short but I wanted a cliffy and I had no ideas for this WITHOUT going on and getting rid of the cliffy.. but I promise you'll like next chapter! And I'm planning on 15 or 16 chapters total, okay!_


	13. The Illusions Are Closing In On Me AHH!

**IT'S A WHAT!**

I don't own Inuyasha... -cries hysterically-

_AGAIN,_ I've merged with Temperamental Kagome as:

**tK-n00dle**

* * *

"Kagome!"

Kouga ran. Inuyasha would've hunted him down and downright killed him if Kagome wasn't hurt. He ran right to Kagome's side, and gently picked her up. He wasted no time in setting off for Kaede's hut again. Inuyasha tried to get her to come out of consciousness, and tell him something. "Kagome... Kagome..."

"I...Inuyasha...a?"

"Kagome! What happened...?" he asked, "why did Kouga do that to you!"

"Inuyasha... it... it was...wasn't..."

"Oh Kami, Kagome... this is not good..." Inuyasha muttered, "he got you right there, too."

"Kouga... wasn't... Kouga..."

"I saw that (word that should NEVER be printed) do it!"

"I...I need... help..."

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll make sure that baka NEVER touches you again..." he murmured to her, running even faster towards Kaede's hut. Kaede could help her, and... Kagome would have to stay there, there was no way Inuyasha was going to let her stay by herself at their hut...

* * *

Kirara was able to catch Kagome and Inuyasha's scent after the rain abruptly stopped, then realizing they were going the wrong way. The two had gone to the hut. Kirara gave Sango "notification of her thoughts, then turned back to where they'd come from.

Inuyasha ran in the hut without second thoughts. He wanted to be the first to speak, but Kaede beat him to it.

"What's happened to Kagome?" she asked.

"Just help her! She needs help, and she needs it _now!"_ Kaede quickly gathered up blankets to lay her on, and Inuyasha did so once they were together. As soon as he got comfortable sitting next to her and Kaede began to wrap her up in bandages, Sango and company walked in.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango shrieked, running off to her friend's side next to Kaede. Miroku took a spot next to her, and Shippou cautiously went by Inuyasha on the opposite side. "What happened to Kagome...?"

_"Kouga..." _Inuyasha muttered under his breath to them. "That intolerable wolf did this!"

"...It... it wasn't Kouga..." Kagome murmured, her voice now much more audible. "...Illusion..."

"Illusion?" Sango questioned. "Inuyasha, listen. If it wasn't Kouga, there's no need to punish him for it."

"But it was Kouga! I saw the baka do it, too!" Inuyasha protested. "She just don't want me to hurt that stupid wolf! Just when I had thought she told him off, good! I'm letting him get away, you know that? I won't tolerate it!"

"...You know, as much as we all know it wasn't Kouga, it's kind of cute," Miroku said.

"True," Sango replied, "He really does care for her, doesn't he?"

"What nonsense are you mumbling?" Inuyasha asked, leaving rather abruptly before allowing them to respond.

"D...darn you, Inuyasha," Kagome muttered. "It... It wasn't Kouga."

"Eh, let's go before he destroys Kouga," Miroku suggested.

"Let me change into my slayer suit," Sango said, already starting to head behind. "I'm going."

I thought - oh no, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're in by a few months, it's better to not risk it-"

Sango gave Miroku a light slap and said, "I AM going, Miroku-sama."

* * *

"I told you not to come."

"I told you I don't care," Sango argued back.

"No you didn't," said Miroku.

"Okay, fine, Mr. Lecher-Picky, "I don't care". Do I need to wear a sign?"

"Yes maybe - hey Sango."

"Hey lecher."

"I just realized..." he turned to face her, but then realized he couldn't. "Well, you remember our visit to the Holy Lands, right?"

"Yeah."

"And the youkai?"

"Yeah."

"And the illusions?"

"Yeah," Sango said, "are you saying..."

"That it might be cause by the same person - or thing?"

"Miroku, I think you're right."

_OMG I suck because (1) CLIFFY OMG NO (2) short chapter kicks self_


	14. It's Kikyou, Like It Or Not

**IT'S A WHAT!**

I do not own Inuyasha and I never will so BACK OFF -gets ready to hurt the FBI in my way-

**Here we are, at the last chapter. **But no worries. I'm going to try to make it around two thousand words long. The average length of my usual chapters. I hope you like it, I tried to make it a good one. As all stories should have a perfect ending, right? ;)

**oOoOo**

"If these truly are the illusions caused by whatever that was, we'll need to hurry," Miroku commented. Sango felt like hitting him over the head. Some people were just so dense, they just . . . _ugh._

"In case you haven't noticed, we are hurrying."

"It was a matter of speech, Sango. I'm just saying."

Sango sighed, Inuyasha's head was so thick anyway. "Besides, it's not like he'll believe us if we tell him it's not really Kouga. It's cute and all, him being Mr. Hero and wanting to protect her . . . but I don't think we should give him a punishment he doesn't deserve."

**oOoOo**

_Kagome, if you die I'll never forgive myself - all because I couldn't keep track of that baka Kouga... _Inuyasha ran, swearing deeply along the way. Kouga had struck where no one wants to be struck, well, maybe second on the list. No, third. The first was in the heart, it would usually kill you instantly. And the second, well, that varied on what gender you were . . .

If Kagome died, what else did Inuyasha have to live for? He considered it along the way. He hated thinking of Kagome's death, but it was something he needed to confront. Sure, if she died, his first choice would be to kill himself too and go along with her. But he couldn't kill Kaori now, could he? That would be like murder. He decided then that he'd raise Kaori, and memories of Kagome would be with him. It would be a shame for Kaori to lose his mother so early, but he could tell him many stories about his mother, a one-of-a-kind. And her being a miko, she would always be there with them, even if it wasn't physically. It would always be mentally.

Inuyasha prepared himself when he neared Kouga's scent. Or at least he tried to, but there was a second scent throwing him off. A second scent, but the same scent as the first. He must've been imagining things—there couldn't be a second Kouga.

Maybe the murderer Kouga really was an illusion after all . . . _no. I bet he just made someone make an illusion of himself so we'd only think that, and let him get away . . . well, I think not._

"Kouga, you baka!" Inuyasha shouted, without a second thought. He stopped when the two scents were both so close. Once the dirt he'd kicked up cleared, he gently rubbed his eyes with the fire-rat sleeve and looked forward. He saw two Kougas, and they looked exactly the same. Smelled exactly the same . . . talked exactly the same. He jumped forward to both of them and drew Tessaiga.

"Which one of you is the real Kouga?" he demanded. "I know the illusion was only to throw me off, because you don't want me to kill you once and for all!"

"Can't you tell us apart, dog-face?" one of them asked. Inuyasha didn't know which it was.

"Aren't you good at smelling things, mutt?"

"Don't you hear the difference in our voice?"

"Is there one small visual detail you're missing?"

"If both of you don't shut up, I'll take both of you down!" he put his second hand on the handle of the sword. "I'm not scared to do it, either. Maybe one of you is innocent, I don't care—I can't just let one of you off the loose if I'm not positive he's the innocent one, because I could be letting off a killer. And not just any killer, either. You'd be one trying to kill _Kagome!_"

"One of us is obviously innocent," the second Kouga said. "And besides, the real Kouga cares for Kagome."

"Feh! One, I don't know who's real, and two, not since she went and told ya off!"

"Who says?" asked the first.

"I think your attitude and look told it all, Kouga. Was your little sword for payback against what she said? Because it's true, all of it," he threatened, "I will kill one, or both of you by tonight."

"We both have jewel shards in out legs," said the first. "Regardless of if two of them are fake, they work all the same for an illusion." _If Kagome was here, she would know which one of them was real._

"Keh, well if you two are going to try and throw me off, I'll just have to figure out which one is real all by myself."

"Hah! You can't!"

"Only Kagome and Kikyou can - or could, Kikyou's dead and Kagome might be - do that!"

Inuyasha grinned. Not just any smile, it was his evil smile. Both Kougas were expecting him to turn full youkai again, with that look.

"Well, I've made my decision." He took one hand off Tessaiga's handle, and then put the sword over his right shoulder. "Even if one of you is innocent, you are both talking crap about Kagome. So I will kill you both for being really stupid and talking a whole lot of load about her, because that's not how it works around her, ya got that?"

Both of them looked on, as if it was unexpected. Which was kind of strange, since it would seem like Inuyasha's decision would be one of the first.

"I'm giving you five seconds to run. One, two, _five._"

They ran. Inuyasha chased the one he believed to be the illusion first, if he could get that one, Kouga would be alive forever, he could kill him anytime.

"Nobody talks like that about Kagome, because they get _killed!_" Inuyasha put Tessaiga in front of him, step-by-step he got ready to attack Kouga. "Aren't you going to at least try and hurt me, wolf? Don't you have the spunk to try! Or do you already know that it's going to be over for you, regardless?"

_Crap . . . I can't get the Kaze no Kizu to work, not until I get a clearing for the wind . . ._

"Don't _you_ have the spunk, mutt?"

_Forget the sword . . ._

He dropped the sword. He dropped it and ran faster. Kouga one was not getting away, and neither was Kouga two.

"Give up now, wolf," he muttered. Inuyasha was now not even a foot away in distance. He cracked his knuckles a bit to show that he meant business (as if we didn't know xD). "Let my claws rip you to shreds, you know if you had given up, it wouldn't be so painful!" Inuyasha jumped, landing right in front of Kouga. He gave the wolf no time to run after that. Kouga tried to stop, but by the time he succeeded, he was so close to Inuyasha that there was no chance of escape nor survival. As if there was a chance beforehand.

"_Sankontessou!" _He tried to jump and run as a last minute attempt and escape. He tried to do so much, but it was too late. The claws met, and he shattered – proving that he was the illusion of the two. The real Kouga would be harder than this, and so Inuyasha decided to meet up with Tessaiga again.

**oOoOo**

"I think we're too late."

Sango and Miroku arrived at the clearing, but only to find it thrashed.

"I bet he ran off to kill Kouga," suggested Miroku.

"We'll have to find him."

"No, you're staying," Miroku said – for once, convincing and assertive. "I'm going to go instead. I would also have Shippou come with me, but he isn't with us. I think it's better he tends to Kagome's wounds instead, anyway."

"Take Kirara," Sango said. "I will stay here and wait for you, I know that at least I'll be safe if I just stay in one spot."

"A better idea. I can't leave you alone, Sango. We'll let Kirara help Inuyasha, and I'll stay with you."

"A good idea, Miroku. Kirara, listen to what Inuyasha says. As much as we don't want to give Kouga an unneeded punishment, there's no telling what Inuyasha will do to you if you try to interfere with his plans. Just help . . . I hate to do it, but . . ."

"I know, Sango, but there's no stopping Inuyasha."

**oOoOo**

"You stupid wolf! Show yourself!"

There was no scent, no visual, no sound. _I guess I have to hunt you down, Kouga . . . _"I'll find you myself!" He planned on getting up and hunting the wolf down, but the thoughts of Kagome and her injuries brought him down. They filled his mind with hatred of the wolf – but it was hard, since he already carried enough hatred for him.

For once in a long time, Inuyasha began to cry, letting the tears flow and not even trying to hide it. What if Kagome was gone now? What if the damage to her throat had done that much to her? Inuyasha imagined flashes of her smiling face when she was perfectly healthy, happy, and normal . . . she'd even tried to make him feel better, when he knew Kikyou's death was all his fault – what kind of person deserved such a horrible death?

Finally something awoke him from his daydreams, a scent and sound that was familiar. Inuyasha looked up.

It was Kirara.

"Miaw," she squeaked. Inuyasha made his grip on Tessaiga tighter, eventually standing and lifting it up with himself . . . never in his life was he this happy to receive help from someone else. He erased his frown and smiled a bit, actually. Sure, if Kagome was gone it was no laughing matter – but now he could at least get revenge.

_No worries, Kagome, I'll avenge you . . ._

He climbed aboard Kirara and let his nose work with hers to track down the scent of the wolf. He used to hate the scent that the wolf carried, but now he _despised_ it with all of the heart he had left. Which was more of a heart than he had before Kagome came around, to say the least.

**oOoOo**

And so they sat around Kagome's fire, the one she'd made in their own hut. Kagome was wrapped in a blue blanket given to her by her mother just recently, in her arms was an equally wrapped Kaori with a blue blanket that was the same as hers. She cradled him gently, to calm him, for tonight was a good night, everyone they could get to come was here.

Inuyasha sat so close next to her, with a red blanket. In his hands was another pup, theirs. This time it was a girl they'd named after Kikyou, because Kagome accepted the fact that she was indeed wrong about her, and Kikyou wasn't as bad as she'd thought. In fact, Kagome realized a lot about Kikyou. Inuyasha equally enjoyed the name they'd given to their new pup, who had taken Kagome's black hair but was still an inu-hanyou.

Sango and Miroku were next to them, both of them hovering over their newborn in Sango's hands. She was Miya, with Sango's hair and Miroku's eyes. Nobody knew who's attitude she had, but she hoped it wasn't Miroku's attitude. Sango didn't want her kid to go around saying, "Hey, you, can I have your child?"

Kaede even sat along with them, interested in both Sango and Miroku's child and Inuyasha and Kagome's child_s_. Kohaku sat next to Sango, the third most interested in Miya. Sango and Miroku took the cake in that one, for sure.

Shippou sat on Kagome's shoulder as always, staring at Kikyou and Kaori, but occasionally fixing Kagome's bandages. After the scare, he had made a mental note to always make sure Kagome's bandages were fine, because he was worried about her.

But among everyone they knew and didn't know, Inuyasha was by far the most protective of Kagome, and always the one who would risk his life to be there for her and help her.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

THE END

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ahhh, now don't ya'll like that? So now I'm resorting to one-shots when I feel like it, and I'll be aiding tK in her two stories, ne? Anyone is welcome to create their OWN sequel if they really want to, you know. If not having a sequel is really bugging you that much, write your own. I give you full permission, unless you decide to murder Kaori or Kikyou or something o.O then I'll have to hunt you down and hurt you myself, haha. :)

Cheers to all, I hope you liked this.


End file.
